Eyes
by Manda8910
Summary: Krystal is running. She just wants to be alone. But will she still feel like that when she meets the misterious L. How will she feel when he takes her in? Can she help catch Kira? What happens when Krystal feels more? Sorry suck at summaries. Rated M. LxOC COMPLETE! LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL: ONE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too cruel. This is a simple story 'bout Death Note. Please feel free to give suggestions and feedback. I'll try my best and please if anyone is OOC tel. I want this to be as fun for you as it is for me. XD**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Death Note nor it's characters. However, I do own Krystal, my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Nuisance **

"Move lady!" I heard a voice yell at me which made my head snap up. The taxi driver's head stuck out of the yellow transportation. He honked his horn at me several more times which got me to finally step back off the road.

I could hear the people around me whispering. They were all shocked. Some even angry. I had the attention. I really wish I didn't.

"Crazy" some would whispered in hushed voices. Many mothers had averted their children's eyes and led them, throwing me dirty looks over their shoulder.

Didn't anyone care around here. I stood there on the sidewalk Surrounded by people not one said something to me or a offered to help. I just stood. Not no knowing what to do. I thought and retraced everything that has Happened. Then I ran.

I could feel my lose clothing cutting the air. The loud noises of the air striking back at my clothes. Not that you could really call them that. I wore a once white shirt that went to about mid thigh. For bottoms I had some underwear but that was all not that it did much good. My "shirt" had several holes throughout it showing off my disgustingly skinny figure. Don't get me wrong skinny is hot, just not when you can see your ribs sticking out without sucking in.

Where'd I comes from? Well let's just say you'll find out soon enough. Who am I? I'd rather not say. You never know who Kira is or where. Personally I'd rather be safe than sorry.

As I was running I could feel tears run down my face but I quickly wiped them away. I could feel more coming but I held them back before they had a chance at racing down my scared face. I can't cry! Crying shows weakness. I am not weak!

_What are you doing, Krystal! _I thought to myself as a started to slow down a bit. I had reached a well populated area of the Kanto region in Japan. _You need shelter! Food! You need to survive! _I don't deserve to live. I sulked to myself. Although i didn't see the point I started looking for something. Anything.

_Police! I need to find the police! _But where do I even start. I looked around the busied streets trying to find somewhere that looked like it could somehow be related to the police.

Then I saw it. A motorcycle with police painted prettily on the side with the lights and everything. It was located across the street parked beside coffee shop. I automatically started running across the black pavement. My bare feet burning on the scalding road.

There were sudden screams all around me. I didn't realize what they were for until I saw a long black vehicle screech to a stop not 2 feet away from where I was standing. Not to long afterwards a white haired man had gotten out of the vehicle and had made his way over to where I was now sitting on the ground. He wore glasses and a black suit which made him look like a butler.

"Hello?" He interrupted my trance while holding out a hand. He must have asked me a question because he looked like at me with a questioning expression. Then his expression changed into a sweet smile. I felt as though I should smile back but I couldn't. I just brought my knees to my chest and hugged them with all my might.

Then, before I knew it, I was in his arms which made me scream. _What was he doing! _I didn't want to go with him. I kicked and screamed but he didn't let me go. What was even more unsettling was no one so much as looked at me. _He was fucking kidnapping me!_

That's when it all went black.

* * *

**Eh? So what do ya think? Sorry if it kinda sucks. :/ Again this is my first fanfic so ya. Thx for reading and ****review! XD**

~Manda **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Ideas or criticism I are welcome as long as it is not to harsh. Guesses of what will happen next are also welcome. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note :( or it's characters but I own my OC Krystal! **

**Chapter 2 : Kidnapped**

**L's POV**

**Watari had just jolted the big, black limo to a sudden stop and I was trying to figure out what has happened. Maybe we hit something or someone ran out into the road. It was hard to tell with the tinted windows and practically sound proof doors. **

**"Watari?" I had asked in my monotone voice from the back seat. "What has happened?" I asked nonchalantly.**

**"A girl has ran out onto the road, sir. I don't believe we hit her but she seemed pretty shook up," Watari reported from the drivers seat. **

**"I see," I pondered placing my right thumb to my pale lips. "Is there something more, Watari?" I could hear the small hint of worry in his voice. **

**"Her clothes, sir. They're all torn up and she looks frightened. If I may, sir, I'd like to bring her to head quarters and at least clean her up a bit." Watari continued describing what condition the girl seems do be in. **

**I agree and Watari makes his way out of the vehicle towards the girl. I wondered how she might have ended up in this predicament. She may have been abused by a family member and has finally escaped or- **

My thought was cut off when I saw the thrashing of limbs and heard muffled screams. I looked out the windshield to see the girl fighting back Watari. _He just wanted to help her. Did she not realize that? _No matter how hard she tried, the suited butler held his grip firm yet gentle.

He continued on his way and set her as lightly as he could on the seat beside my own. I noticed that she must have passed out because wage seemed sound asleep.

_She was scared. Of such a sweet old man? _This was interesting. What could have happened to her to make her so scared? So untrusting? Who could be scared of such a sweet, kind-hearted old man? I'll have to ask questions when we get to head quarters because right now I don't think there will be any answers coming out of this girl.

I looked down at her, her pink cheeks were wet from tears and eyes were puffy from what I could only think was from crying. Her hair fell over her face covering her eyes and most of her face. Her hair went to about the middle of her back. It had some blond streaks here and there but overall it was a dark brown. She had pale white skin with a couple scars across her cheeks and lips. Her lips were a pale pink and were rough and cracked. I had noticed there were bruises around her wrists, ankles and neck. _Chains? _Maybe.

Who is this girl?

* * *

**Krystal's POV **

I awoke to the rustling of blinds and bright light pouring into the room which I lay upon a nice, soft bed. The pillows were fluffed just right and let my head sink into them. Not like the suffocating sink, more like the comfortable sinking. The sheets were a beautiful soft silk that engulfed my body.

I didn't open my eyes for I could feel the presence of the person who had erupted the sunlight still lingering. I acted as though I had not awoken. I tried to keep my breathing at bay and tried not to shift to much.

"Please open your eyes?" A monotone voice came from beside the bed where the other presence had shifted to. "It is much more comfortable to talk to someone when there eyes are open and are not pretending to sleep."

_How did he know? _My eyes slowly fluttered open revealing the person who had awoken me. Wait! Where're am I?

My eyes darted around the room quickly providing a scene of a neatly kept room with grey walls, carpet and bed sheets. It had a bedside table, a dresser, a vanity, and two doors. One most likely led out of the room, the other a closet.

I then made my way back to his face. He had quite messy raven hair which stuck out at every angel. His soulless black eyes stared down at me with a kind of amused look. But at the same time they looked somewhat worried. _For me? _Why would he be worried for me. He doesn't even know me.

He slowly reached out his hand to where I lay as I flinch afraid. "AHHHH!" I screamed and tried to get away. Then, suddenly, a searing pain shot through my small, frail body. I contracted and whimpered in pain.

He got up from his crouched position on the floor and slouched giving me a view of what he was wearing. He wore a grey, long sleeved shirt with baggy jeans. He had no shoes - or socks for that matter - on his feet which were ocassionally brought up to scratch the opposite ankle. He was creepy.

_But hot!_

Da'fuck! Why'd I just _think _that. NO! I would not allow myself to think of my _kidnapper _as a hot or cute or even think that he was ok-looking.

I mean, come on! He frigging _KIDNAPPED ME!_

"I'm sorry," I heard him mumble as he ounce again brought his right foot up to scratch his left leg. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. You have no reason to fear me. I just want to help you." He looked at me as though to get a response. I just hid myself under the covers concealing my practically naked figure and also my cut and bruises.

"Can you answer some questions for me?" He asked curiously yet somehow gentle in his monotone voice.

_What if I really didn't want to? I don't want those memories!_

* * *

**Wow! What'll happen next!? Even I don't know! **

**Srry that was really cheesy. -_- wow nice job Manda. Mental slap! I hope you like it and plz correct me if I got anything wrong or if anyone seems OOC. Thank ya's XD**

**~ Manda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! XP chapter 3 already?! OMG! Ok, sorry 'bout that -_- Anyways. . . If you guys see any words in the middle of a sentence just inform me k? I'm writing these on my iPod since I do not have a laptop or computer at my house sooo ya :/**

**Plz read and review! If you see mistakes plz tell me and if anyone seems OOC plz do tell.**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, :(, I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters. Trust me, I wouldn't have fringing killed L! Light's a bitch! Ok now that I have that out of my system. Thank you for letting me rant. ONWARDS! XD!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Questions**

"Can you answer some questions for me?" He asked curiously yet somehow gentle in his monotone voice.

_What if I don't want to answer! I don't want those memories!_

I slowly nodded giving into his interrogation. I have to be strong. Even if it means remembering every detail of the past year in Hell.

* * *

**L's POV**

The brunett curled up in front of me slowly nodded her head giving into my interrogation. I kind of felt guilty for doing this but why? It was just a couple questions. So I decided to start with something simple.

"What's your name?" I asked hesitantly.

Her face twisted in agony as if that was such a hard question to ask. "U-U-Uh," she stammered. "Krystal," She muttered so softly I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Krystal," I wondered putting my right thumb to my lips. I couldn't see why it would be an alias. Although she seemed somewhat. . . confused. . . about her own name. "Krystal," I repeated. "How old are you?"

She looked down at her intertwined fingers locked around her knees. "I-I, um," she stammered counting of her fingers a bit before giving up. "Wh-What's the d-date?" She mumbled lifting her head to reveal a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

I thought a little and then recalled the current date. "October 20," She refused to answer and then asked the year. _She doesn't know what year it is? Where ever she came from it must have been well isolated. Her captures also must not have updated her. _"2008."

She again started to count off her fingers. _1. . . 2. . . 3. . . 4. . . 5. What was she thinking of? _"17."

"17," I pondered once more placing my right them on my lips once again. She seems so. . . uncertain. These were quite simple questions yet she seems to think so hard about them.

"Krystal, may I ask," I hesitated unsure of how to word it. "What happened to you? Why do you have these?" I asked reaching out to grab her wrists before she screamed and started to shake uncontrollably.

"L, what is wrong with the girl?" Watari had appeared in the doorway with a somewhat surprised look melting down his wrinkled features.

"I asked her what happened to her and how she got those," I explained pointing to her wrists and ankles. A scream once again escaped her lips and my hand immediately retreated.

"I think it may be best if we leave her for now," Watari stepped out of the doorway holding the door open and gesturing for me to leave. I gave in and started to retreat.

_Why was she so afraid? What had happened to make her scream just from a simple gesture? _I looked back to see the small brunett continue to shake uncontrollably until the door had shut and I had to continue on with the case I was currently dealing with. Yet I still wondered. _What happened to her?_

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I reached the point where I thought was a good cliff hanger so that's where I'll stop. I think I wanna get a good 10 chapters out of this. If not more. MUCH MORE! 8D **

**Ok, so reply and review! like it? Don't ****like it? How can I improve? And again if you see any random words or someone seems OOC please tell me. XD**

**P. S. I'm not completely sure the time period in which Death Note takes place so I just thought up 2008 guessing. If someone could correct it would be greatly appreciated. (this is happening during the Kira case)**

**Thank ya's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! XD Another chapter! =O shock! Srry I am really cheesy. -_- ok so back to story. **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Death Note or it characters. Lights a bitch. Thank you now ONWARDS! **

**Chapter 4 : Alone**

I woke once again from light spilling into my room. Although this time the other presence quickly transfered from the window at my left to the door at my right. It then silently disappeared and with the reasurrence of a soft click I opened my eyes.

_What happened? _I tried my best to recall the events of the last moments my eyes were opened. As I started to remember I could feel tears filling in my eyes. Begging to be released. To flow down my face freely. But I denied them and held them back best I could.

I was running. Running from _him! _But now where am I? _That stupid vehicle! _I thought but deep down inside myself I knew it was my fault. I'm the one who ran out onto the road so stupidly. So desperate. Then I wake to find someone else kidnapped me. I didn't recognize him from _his _people but how would I know if he was going to hurt me. I don't. I just assume because all men are the same. Gready for money, fame and _sex. _

I couldn't do it. I sobbed as I let my tears pour down my face remembering every detail. Everything _He _did to me.

* * *

I seased my sobbing when I heard footsteps approach the door which led into my room. I held my breath as the doorknob slowly started to turn and was then pushed open to reveal the white haired man who had taken me from the street.

"Good morning, Miss Krystal," The suited man greeted. "My master has asked me to escort you to breakfast." He slowly began walking over to me cautious as if not to alarm me.

I automatically stiffen and start a small whimper. I shook my head as if to say I'm not hungry. Of course my stomach did not agree with for at that moment it growled and echoed off the grey walls. Slowly, I removed the comforter and swung my legs over the bed. Feet dangling, I sat there unsure of what to do next.

The white haired man made his way over to the second door which must lead to the closet. He opened the door and stepped in only to return after a few seconds with a grey shirt, baggy jeans and a black belt. He set them on the bed and left.

"Please change and I will return in 5 minutes," He then shut the door and left.

I stared at the clothes for a couple seconds before trying -and failing- to get up on weak legs. I gave up and reached for the clothes at the end of the bed. I pulled the shirt over my head and winced as it hit every bruise.

That's when I noticed my arms. The cuts that I had had for so long. Some were gone while the rest were almost completely healed. I sat there, shocked that they did that. For me. Why would they? I then snapped back out of my trance and ever so slowly pulled the baggy jeans up and over my knees.

_Now what? I can't even stand up!_ I pondered on how I would pull the jeans up to my waist.

I was still wondering what I would do when a knock sounded behind the door. "Miss Krystal?" The voice of the butler came from behind the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't come in!" I yelled weakly as the handle began to turn. It suddenly stopped and the voice immediatly apologized. I gave up on thinking and just stood up and hiked the baggy jeans up trying my hardest to hold myself up before collapsing with a THUD!

"Miss Krystal!" A certain white haired man in a suit barged in with a hint of worry in his voice. He jogged over to help me up. I accepted it for there was no other way I was getting up. He sat me on the bed checked to make sure I was alright. For some reason I actually trusted him.

He helped me up and I continued to do up the jeans and tie the belt around my waist. He walked me to a mirror and I almost cried looking at myself. The clothes hung off of me, my cheek bones stuck out, my eyes had huge bags under them and my hair was like straw. I was about 5'2 and probably weighed a maximum of 60 lbs.

I felt a hand graze my cheek and I noticed I had let a few tears escape. "Thank you Mister," I muttered as the wrinkled hand left my cheek.

"Please call me Watari," He stated simply with a small smile. "May we go to breakfast, Miss Krystal?" I nodded and he helped me towards the door and down the hall until we we stopped in front of an elevator.

The butler -Watari- pressed the down button. From this I thought it out and realized I was in a building with more than one floor and I was obviously not on the main floor. The elevator door slide open and we stepped Watari helping all the while. It took no more than a minute to make it to the destined floor which I had found out was the second floor. My room was obviously pretty high up on the building.

"Right this way Miss Krystal." Watari gestured to a set of big doors. "Can you walk on your own?" He asked as he loosened his grip on me ever so slightly. I nodded and let him take his arm away but I held onto his should for little support.

"Thank you," I muttered as he opened the grand doors and led me into a kitchen. One half had the apliances and food while the other half held a 2 tables and some chairs to accompany them. Among one of the chairs was the raven haired man who had tried to get answers out of me before I screamed and went into shock, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hello, Krystal," He said calmly in his monotone voice. "I am L."

* * *

**So? What do ya think? Please do tell. I gave in and let her trust someone for once. *_* Yet she is still unsure. What do ya guys think is gonna happen next? :P **

**Feel free to give guesses or ideas. Please tell if there are any mistakes or if someone seems OOC. I'll try to update as much as possible I don't know when chapter 5 will be out cuz of school and everything but I'll try to have it up by Wednesday if not sooner. **

**Well thank's for reading. Plz review! XD **

**~Manda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter 5! XD Ok so I told you I'd have it up by Wednesday and look. -GASP- it's only tuesday! Say what?! XP Arent't I awesome? Ok back to buissness. -_- **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or its characters. L is the best and thank you. Now ONWARDS! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Like Chains**

"Hello, Krystal," The raven haired man greeted. "I am L." He said it fast and a bit hushed so I tried my best to hear.

_Why is he whispering? Is that name important or something? _

"L," I thought aloud much like he did last night. _Was it last night he interrogated me? Or was it a couple days ago? _I sighed. Once again the dates are oblivious to me.

"I'm sorry for frightening you the other day," L mumbled under his breath. By this time Watari has set me down on a chair and has gone to the other side most likely preparing food. "I see you have met Watari," He exclaims biting into a piece of cake Watari had brought over moments ago.

I simply nod looking at the frosted cake. It had white frosting with pink whipped cream which may be strawberry flavoured. There were two strawberries on either side of the mouthwatering dessert which the raven haired man -L- had quickly plucked off and savoured each bite.

"Would you like some?" He asked pushing the cake covered fork to my face. I shook my head but again my stomach disagreed growling loudly at me for denying it. L looked down at my stomach and I could've sworn he smiled a little.

His hand lifted finding it's way to my chin. I refused the urge to pull away as my eyes grew large and he slowly put the fork at my lips. "Please open up," he pleaded gently in his monotone voice. I opened my mouth every so slightly and he slowly stuck the fork in my mouth. I swallowed and my mouth filled with strawberry goodness.

My stomach growled begging for more. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. Whenever that was I'm sure whatever I ate wasn't nutritious.

He once again placed the fork at my lips and I allowed entrance with ease. He inserted the fork into my mouth and I swallowed a little more greedily this time. I felt a cold sensation travel down my chin before L placed a warm thumb on it stopping the sensation from going any further. He scooped it up and licked it off his thumb.

_Why am I letting him do this? I've known them for a day! _I shook my head until my straw like hair fell infront of my face hiding the blush that was painted on my cheeks. That blush only seemed to deepen when a hand with long lanky fingers pulled away my hair to reveal the deepened blush.

"Here you are, Miss Krystal," Watari walked over and set a platter down in front of me. "I figured you must be quite hungry so I whipped up some pancakes," he pointed to the huge stack of ten pancakes. "I also brought you a drink of milk. I do hope you are not lactose intolerant," he explained with a nice smile. He continued on describing everything he had brought for me and then I happily dug in.

Surprisingly nobody said anything about my piggish eating style. Once I realized how rude I'm being I immediately slow down best I could. It was delicious. Smothered in syrup and butter just how I liked it. Crispy bacon and scrambled eggs crunched between my teeth and slid down my throat.

Finally I looked up to find L with a small smirk on his face. His eyes were lit up with a kind of. . . excitement? Maybe. I automatically put my head down feeling my cheeks burn a light pink.

There was a sudden screech as L pushed back in his chair and stood up looming over me. I suddenly had the urge to curl up into a ball and just whimper. He was so close and obviously dominant in this situation.

"I have to go work on a case," He exclaimed slouching slightly. "I will see you tonight." And with that he walked out the doors and left me to sit there. Alone.

_Alone._

* * *

**L's POV**

"Ryusaki! We've been waiting for you!" Matsuda exclaimed as I walked through the door for the main floor. Everyone was there : Mr. Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda and , most importantly, Light Yagami. The prime Kira suspect.

_Good. _I thought as I approached my chair in front of the display of computers monitoring every room. I climbed on into my croach and turned off the cameras directed towards Krystal's room along with the kitchen where she now sat.

"Ryusaki?" Lights voice came from not to far behind me. "May I ask why did you turn those cameras off?" Of course Light realized what I had done. _Should I tell them about Krystal? Or just say it's none of their concern?_

"You may," I reply in my signature monotone voice. "We have a guest. I have no suspicions for her so I do not see the reason to have cameras on her at all times." I simply say and turn back to the computers.

"A guest, huh?" Light pondered as if there was more to what I said.

It was not a lie; what I said. She is a guest. And I have no reason to have cameras on her. I do, however, have suspicions towards her. Although they are not for anything against the law. On her behalf anyway. If my suspicion is correct there will be a law broken. But I need the proof. I need her to tell me what happened.

I placed my thumb to my lip wondering, _Why does she have those bruises shaped like chains?_

* * *

_**So? Whatcha think? Don't just sit there write a review! Ok sorry 'bout that. A little demanding but seriously. Theres a botton there for a reason. **  
_

_**Ok so if you see mistakes or you see an area I need to improve on feel free to tell me. If you have any ideas or guesses to what is going to happen plz do tell. If you see any words in the middle of sentences refer back to last chapter or the chapter before that. OOC-ness? Plz tell and I'll try my best to fix it. **_

_**Thank you all for the great reviews! I absolutely love to hear what you all think and I luv the help. Thank ya's sooo much! ❤**_

_**~ Manda**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Ok so I thought I'd warn you know that this chapter has a term that some people might not want to read about. It has to do with sexual abuse so if that stuff bothers you I would stop here. It's minor but it may get deeper within the story so I thought I'd give ya's a heads up. **

**On the other hand... I am on a roll! Done another chapter and its only Thursday! OMG! Lol ok. OK! I'm done. -_-**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Death Note. Matsuda's so funny. XD let's get back to work -_-**

**Chapter 6 : Bruises**

After I finished the gargantuan breakfast, Watari led me back to my room. He explained that once I was settled in he would give my a tour. He also explained, when I felt up to it, he would take me shopping to find some more defining clothes. At that I had looked down at myself in a grey sweat shirt and baggy jeans, which I had noticed were the same as L's, and simply said "I'm fine with these. . . For now." I added and let him take his leave.

I was now laying on the silk sheets that flowed over the bed. L said he would be coming here after he was done his work. What did he want? Another interrogation? I didn't mean to scream at him like that. It's just. . .

_I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember! I don't want to remember!_

* * *

**L's POV**

"Ok, we are done here." I say in my emotionless voice as I get out from my croach and start to walk away.

"Done?" Lights voice floats in the air behind me. I simply nod and press the down button on the elevator. When the doors slid open I gesture for them to leave.

_I don't need Light hacking into the cameras to see who the guest is. He is our prime suspect. Our _only _suspect. _

He sighed and walked to the elevator. Before he stepped in he turned to me. "Who is she?" He asked calmly.

"I will introduce her when she is ready." I reply once again gesturing to the elevator doors. Light hesitantly steps in. The doors close and the crew went down to the parking lot below and left.

I wasn't actually done for the night. I simply just needed a break and an excuse to talk to Krystal. I would try asking her questions again and then I would go back to work.

As I reached the door to the room which Krystal occupied, I could hear a muffled noise. I hesitantly reach for the door handle and turn the knob ever so slowly.

"I don't want to remember." She mumbled into her knees which she had clutched to her chest. "I don't want to remember." she repeated over and over again. She obviously did not notice my presence.

"Krystal," I said softly surprising myself as I put a hand on her shoulder. I had obviously surprised her as well for she jumped and let out a heart-wrenching scream. Why did I feel the need to comfort her? I don't how to comfort someone.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at first and then repeated again softer this time. I wondered if I should ask her now. There was a 54% chance she would answer.

"Krystal," I repeated softly this time keeping my hands to myself. She looked at me as she shook with fear. "What happened?" I asked eyeing her wrist. I couldn't see the bruises through the long sleeves but I knew they were there. "Why are you bruised?"

She looked down as though ashamed before taking a shaky breath to calm herself. "I-I," She stammered. "He hurt me," She whispered so softly I wasn't sure if she actually said something or not.

"Who? Who hurt you?" I asked with a new sterness in my voice. Who could have hurt such an inoccent. I've seen countless abuses, murders and so much more but for some reason this one bothered me a lot more.

"I-I-I don't know his name," She stuttered.

"Don't worry he can't hurt you here," I reassured her. She wrung her hands together showing her worry but soon let out a breath of unsure relief. "How did he hurt you? What did he do?"

She let out a little whimper and emediatly apologized. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer until you're ready." I stood up from my croach beside her bed and started to head for the door.

Before I could even take two steps a little hand grabbed the sleeve to my grey shirt and tugged on it making me turn to look at her. "I-It's ok," She told me a little unsure. "I think I can... I think I'm ready." She had obviously surprised herself with what she said for it showed all over her face.

I turned and walked over to the vanity placed across from the bed which she sat on curled up with her knees tucked into her chest. I sat on the chair and waited until she was ready to speak of her past.

"There was a gang," She finally began after biting on her thumb nail for a good five minutes debating with herself. "Th-They took me. I had to go to the bad part of town for a friend. She was so sick and she needed special medecin. I got lost and there was a man. He offered to help-" She got cut off as a sob escaped her chapped lips.

"Take your time," I told her softly. She once again took a shaky breath before continuing on.

"He offered to help and I was just a nieve 13 year old, so I followed him. He took me down an alley. I stopped at the entrance before he reassured to me that it was just a short. I-" She once again was inturupted by her own sobs. "I'm sorry," She muttered putting her head in her hands.

"It's alright. We can continue tomorrow," I suggested as I once again stood up and started towards the door.

"No!" She yelled making me turn. She had came out from her curled up position and was sat up with feet swung over the side of the bed. She had an alarmed expression painted on her face with wide eyes. "Please, don't leave me," She added softer this time.

"Of course," I say with a smile tugging at my lips. I returned to the vanity chair and sat. She returned to her previous position and continued on biting her thumb nail. I was about to ask her if she was able to continue when she beat me to it.

"He raped me," She said in just a hush of a whisper.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Say what?! Ok so this is revealing a little more about Krystal. Sorry if it took so long to make it to this point. I just felt the need to make it longer I might scorning some cheaters later on when I finish. **

**I'm not completely sure if this should raise the rating or noPlease tell me if i'm supposed to change it to M. I really don't want to be kicked off. So drop a review. Follow or favourite. Plz. **

**~ Manda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so so so so so so soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy and I'll explain in the after note. I made this one a little longer ( I hope) so. . . Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Death Note or its characters. Misa is a bit to annoying for my taste. XD **

**Now ONWARDS! XP**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : What I needed**

"He raped me," It escaped my lips before I could stop it. I put my head on my knees which were curled into my chest. They were bony and skinny along with the rest of my body. They had countless scratches and bruises, mostly from falling when I escaped.

I didn't want to look at L. See his face twist in disgust. I didn't want to see that. He sat across from me on the vanity chair while I occupied the huge bed. _Why did I tell him?! _I screamed inwardly. _I trust way to easily with him. I don't even know him, for gods sake! _

I could feel the tears begging for escape. I felt them gathering at the brims of my eyes. I could feel them. Pushing until I finally gave in. I let them flow. They were uncontrollable streaking down my face with no sign of letting up. A couple salty tears fell into my mouth whenever I opened it to let another sob escape. I could feel myself start to shake. I have to get over this. How many times have I cried and shook while I was here? Too many!

_**This will be the last time. Trust me. **_A voice came from inside me. I knew it was me but believing someone was there for me felt so much better than talking to myself. **_It's alright. Just go to sleep and everything will be ok. _**I gave into the voice and slowly closed my eyes. Drifting off to another world. One of peace and serenity.

Before I left the world of mixed emotions I heard the voice once more, though barely audible. _**You need to trust. Trust them. **__  
_

_Whose them? _But I got no answer for I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**L's POV**

She seemed so at peace. Finally happy. _She's beautiful. _Wait! I don't actually think that do I.

There was a sudden fluttery feeling in my stomach as I looked down upon Krystal. _I don't feel anything for her. I have no emotion. _

Bur even I knew that was a lie. I could feel. What happened in the past hour proves it. I felt sorry for her. Scared for her. _Protective _of her. I knew those feelings. I've felt them before. Although, right now, this fluttering in my stomach, this is new.

_What is this?_

* * *

**Krystal's POV**

I once again awoke to the presence along with the eruption of sunlight in my room. I kept my eyes closed until the soft footsteps faded down the hall. I fluttered open my eyes, squinting in the sunlight, and let my eyes adjust.

I slowly stood with wobbly knees and made my way to the vanity. I looked at myself. _W__hy did they help me? _I thought waiting for an answer to pop out of no where. I looked down at my clothes and decided I should change. I woke up in several cold sweats so the clothes were basically soaked.

I walked to the closet and fumbled with the handle. Once I got the handle to twist I pushed open the door. I walked in and picked out the same grey sweat shirt and baggy jeans. I brought them and set them on the bed. I pulled off my shirt and pants and threw them in a corner with little strength. I stopped and once again looked in the mirror. I had no bra but I did have underwear although it doesn't do any good. My breast were small, maybe an A cup. My ribs stuck out of my sunken stomach along with my small hips. My cheeks were also sunken and my hair hung dully past my shoulders.

"Ugly," I whispered to no one in particular. "Ugly!" I screamed smashing my fist into the mirror with more force than I thought I had. Something dripped down my wrist as I pulled my hand away. I looked at it wide eyed. _Blood. Everywhere. Dripping. _I heard footfall after footfall quickly coming from the hall.

_Why were they coming? Did they hear me? _

"Miss Krystal! Are you alright?" Watari rushed in catching me as I fell to the ground. The door was still wide open when L came and stood at the entrance. He stared down at me when I saw something flicker in his eyes. Worry?

"Miss Krystal?" Watari asked worriedly snapping me back out of my trance. "Uh-hun," I muttered nodding my head. I felt the tears but I held them back. I will not cry any more.

"Please let us help you," He pleaded as started to grab my arms to hold me up. I gave in and let him carry me to my bed. He slipped the shirt on over my head and motioned for L to come in. L walked to my bedside and went into his croach looking at me.

"You may take your leave Watari. Please return to your previous chore." L ordered and of course the suited man agreed taking his leave and marching down the hall. L turned back to me with that stare. That concentrated look that he gave me every time we saw each other.

"Why do you do that?" I asked aloud making him rip his eyes from my wrists and look deep into my eyes.

"Hm," He placed thumb to his lips making my heart skip a beat. "Analyzing," he said simply. "I guess that's what I do to make sure you're alright. Also I use it to try to figure out a person. Body language shows a lot about a person."

I nod, not knowing half of what he said. His eyes were so captivating. I don't think I've met someone with pure black eyes. But somehow there seemed to be more to those black orbs. To most they most likely come across as hard and emotionless but to me. . . I saw something more. A sort of. . . softness. You could lose yourself in those eyes.

"Krystal?" L asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Hm," See what I mean. Lose yourself.

"You should clean your hand. If you would like we could take the glass out and put rubbing alcohol on it." He explained as I looked down at my wrist.

I didn't even notice that some glass got stuck in my hand. I agreed and he helped me walk to the door. As we get there I shrug his hand off my shoulder. It's not that I didn't want his hand there I just didn't need help.

"I'm fine by myself but thank you." I look at him to see if he understands.

"Of course," he says nodding in understanding. He leads me to the elevator and helps me out when we reach our designated floor.

I run my unhurt hand through my hair as he pulls the glass out causing almost no pain. _I really need to wash my hair. I need a _bath.

Then, almost like he read my mind, L offers "When I am done you may also take a bath if you want." I quickly nod and wince as a searing pain shot through my arm.

"Ow," I whimper as he quickly apologizes and grabs the rubbing alcohol. He dumps some on a cloth and brings it to my hand.

"This will hurt," He informs looking up at me through his hair. He then lowers the cloth and dabs around each cut. I start to retract my hand automatically but quickly put it back in his palm.

He finishes up and then wraps a bandage around it. "See? Not to bad?" He gestured to my hand and then looked at me. He grabbed my hand and rubbed the side with his thumb. It felt good. Soothing. I don't think he knew what he did because when he realized he quickly retrieved his hand and apologized.

"It's alright," I said a little unsure. "I think I can trust you."

"Oh!" He pipes up and I swear I saw a little smile. "Well I'll get that bath for ya," he said and slugged out of the room only to have Watari come to escort me to the bath explaining L had gone back to his work that needed to be done.

I reply that I understand and follow him to the bath. It was big and steamy. After Watari finally finished explaining where the shampoo, conditioner and other necessities were he took his leave letting me strip my clothes and sink into the steaming water.

_This is what I needed._

* * *

**Ok so once again I am soooo sorry. I've been super busy and I realize that is no excuse but I did not forget about the story. Here's why I've been so busy. **

**Well I had a basketball tourney on Friday and Saturday ( which we placed second in! XD) and that took up most of the day. Then and Sunday we celebrated my dads birthday with cake and we went out for breakfast ( at like 2pm lol) plus if any of you play basketball or any sport really, you would understand how tired and sore you feel the day after. **

**And then I have school which I'm pretty sure you all understand how much time that takes up. And yea that's why I am soo late. Again I'm so sorry but I hope this chapter is to your guys' liking. Plz review. OOC-ness, like it, don't like it. Tell me! How can I make it better? **

**Well, thank ya's XP**

**~ Manda**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter til the weekend so your gonna have to bear with it. I'm sorry if the story is going really slow. I just don't know how to make it move any quicker without cutting out whole bunch. :(**

**Oh and soo sorry if L seems super OOC in this chapter. It's hard to make him all lovey dovey and shit (Plz dont hate on me for swearing.) And of course the usual. Ideas? Problems? Like it? Don't? Plz tell. Now to the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note. L is super cute! XD NOW ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : **

The bath was so warm and delightful I didn't want to leave. But soon I could feel my fingers and toes scrunch like raisons signaling it was time to get out. I had washed my scraggly hair, which now felt soft and smelled like strawberries, and also washed my muddied knees and scars. It had stung at first. Seering through my body making me writh in pain in the tub.

I exited the tub and wrapped my petite body in a towel. I walked across the large, steam filled room until I came upon a floor length mirror. By this time I had discarded the towel that now circled my feet and had stepped back so I could see my whole self. I lifted my hand to touch my arm.

_They don't seem as skinny as before. Like I gained weight? _I thought to myself almost like a question. I then touched my leg that also seemed a little bigger. Then, getting an idea, I glanced around the room looking for a specific object.

_Hair brush. Toilet plunger. Tooth brush. Scale. AHA! _I lept forward landing mere inches away from the scale. I bent down and picked up using the little muscle I had. Bringing it to the mirror I set it down and stepped on it. The tree 0's quickly changed determining my weight.

_0. . . 5. . . 6. 56 pounds. _I thought to myself. Believe it or not, I gained 5 pounds since I've been here. When _HE _caught me he weighed me. Making sure I was good enough for _the business. _I was 80 pounds when he first weighed me, when he caught me. He always said, _"Once you get lower than 50, you're as good as dead." _After he said that he would laugh, knowing that time was soon to come.

Thats why I ran. _51 pounds. _I was almost dead. If I would have stayed. . . _No! _I will not think of what _could _have been. It didn't matter anymore I was safe here. Or atleast I _feel _safe. _I also felt safe with that man. _L's different though! Right?

I stepped off the scale and watched as the number decreased back to zero. I put it back in its place and retreated back to the mirror. I picked up there towel as I arrived and tied it around myself. I went to the door and reached for the handle. Before I could twist the knob and escape back to my room I heard voices.

"Ryosaki is hiding something from me. Or rather someone," I cold, heartless voice sounded from the other side of the door.

There was then a menacing laugh which indicated there were at least two in the hall. "'Spose you wanna know what it is?" The second voice was raspier. More hoarse. It was followed by another cackle then silence.

"He's not trying to hide them. If he is he's not trying very hard." The first voice went on without recognition of the second speaking. "He has already revealed that the visitor is a female." I couldn't help gasp let a gasp escape my lips. _He knew about me? Whoever 'he' was. And who's this 'Ryosaki character? _

"Why are you so fascinated by stage visitor? She's probably nothing important." The second voice interjected. "I thought you wanted kill _Ryosaki,_" The voice pressed emphasizing the name. "Not some wench that he's gotten infatuated with!" He almost yelled. _Infatuated? _

"I want to make _sure _there'a nothing. . ." He paused, pondering on the word to use. "Different. . . about her. Ok?" He asked pausing.

I stayed silent. Pressed against the door waiting to hear for them leaving. I heard only one pair of footsteps that I believe belonged to the first voice while the other cackled. The cackling then started to drift down the hall with no footsteps.

* * *

After 15 minutes of waiting to make sure they had left, I finally exited the bathroom and went the opposite way of the path the two men took. I walked briskly down the hall trying to reach my room as quick as possible. I felt my now soft hair fly past me as I sped up unsure of how far away my room was. I just wanted to change and just go to sleep.

As I stopped, panting from running, in front of door I looked up to see the number in its middle. _17. _I had remembered Watari telling me, that when I was done, look for number seventeen. He explained that that was the number of my room. I reached for the handle and burst in switch a new found energy only to trip and land on something. _Or someone. _

I opened my eyes and found a dumbstruck L underneath me. The emotion quickly vanished and was replaced by his usual emotionless face.

"Oh my God! I am soo sorry," I apologized sitting up but not getting off of him. My legs straddled his waist and my hands were set gently on his firm, bare, chest. I felt my cheeks become pink and looked down hiding my face with my hair. It just barely graced his abdomen and I felt him shiver slightly from the touch.

_You're so stupid! He wouldn't shiver from your touch. Not from terror or pleasure. _I told myself reminding that I was just a charity in need to him. Nothing more. _He shouldn't be anything more than the guy who's trying to help me! _I screamed inwardly at myself. _I'm nothing but a stupid girl in his eyes. _

* * *

**L's POV**_  
_

She came in, bursting through the door, and before I knew it I was on the ground with Krystal over me. I looked at her dumstruck before I quickly hid the emotion.

"Oh my God! I am soo sorry!" She exclaimed sitting up. I noticed she did not get off me but instead straddled my waist. Her hands rest on my bare chest making my senses tingle.

Her cheeks took on a light pink which I noticed before she bowed her head hiding behind her long hair. Her brown locks just barely glided over my abdomen making me shiver slightly. I could feel her flinch suddenly look up. She was staring at me obviously deep in thought. I just laid there under her; under her control.

I stared back into her blue orbs as she stared at my black ones. You could easily lose yourself in those eyes. They were a deeper blue taking on a sort of grey tinge making them even more irrisistable. Her hair looked soft and lucious making me want to reach out and touch it. Even if only to prove my assumptions true. Her lips didn't seem as rough as before. Softer. Fuller. More. . . _Kissable. _No! I can not feel that way about her. She's just a girl that needed help. Once she is able to take care of her self she will leave.

Her face suddenly twisted in sadness pulling at my heart. "Please don't be sad." The words escaped my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying. "I do not want you to be sad here." I cupped her face and looked at her softly yet concerned. She just stared at me. Confused. "Can you smile?" I asked, hoping she would.

"I'm sorry," She repeated putting her head down so her face was hidden. I retracted my hand and just laid there. Waiting for her to do _something._

Maybe I didn't want her to do anything. Maybe I just wanted this.

She then suddenly leaned down and pit her head in the crook of my neck and laid her hand by my sides. "Your hair smells of strawberries," I whispered softly into her ear. There was no reply. Only the sound of her slow steady breathing indicating she had fallen asleep.

_She didn't lay on me. She fell. _I told myself, making sense of the situation. I slowly, carefully, picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bed. I turned to leave when her small fingers caught in my belt loop.

"Please, stay," She breathed only half conscious. I nodded and hummed in agreement before being tugged into the bed to lay beside her. She looked perfect. As she slept I thought through several ways I could go about the situation. _Let her stay. Make her go. __  
_

* * *

_**K, so in like super tired and I have to wake up at 6 tomorrow so I'm gonna have to be real quick with this A/N. -_-**  
_

_**Plz review. OOC-ness? Ideas? Problems? Like it? Don't? Plz tell! Especially ideas. I think I'm running out. And as always. . . **_

_**Thank ya's ! XP**_

_**~Manda**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for not updated in like FOREVER! I just needed to figure out where I was going with this. I had some free time tonight because my bball game was canceled.(BOO!) It's fucking -40 here! Cold as hell. But I guess hell would be hot cuz of the flames and shit. Um, yea. . . **

**Sorry for the swearing I actually hold back a lot on here. -_-Well, here's the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer : after all this time I think you would get it by now but I don't want to get in trouble so here. I do NOT own Death Note. I would have put a couple shirtless L scenes in there. Anyone else or is it just me? **

* * *

**Chapter 9 : It's Back**

"Um," I groaned as I shifted in my bed. My pillow was hard but comfortable almost like. . .

"Morning," A monotone voice whispered softly, my pillow vibrating with the word. _Like another person. _I thought shooting up into a sitting position.

"I am SO sorry!" I exclaimed weakly as I moved until I was on the opposite edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. It is not like it meant anything. I was simply trying to comfort you to the best of my ability," L interrupted, also sitting up.

_Didn't mean anything? _There was a slight pain in my chest as if what he said had hurt me. _No! It doesn't bother me. Why should it? _I told myself angrily. By this point I had finally notice something about his shirt. He wasn't wearing one! I have to admit he had some, really hot, abs. His chest was chiseled. He was the exact opposite than what you would think he looked like.

"Are you alright?" He asked snapping me out of my trance. "I didn't mean to startle you," He mumbled innocently.

"It's alright. I'm fine," I whispered. He got up and walked to the closet, stepping inside and returning not long after. He pulled a grey, long-sleeved shirt over his head and chest, hiding his chiseled features.

"You can come for breakfast whenever you'd like. It will always be waiting, fresh," I nodded in response and swung my feet over the side. He walked to the opposite side of the room to the door and turned. "Krystal?" He whispered softly.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice sounding much more confidence then I intended. He looked at me, trying to decide whether or not he should say something.

"Are you ready?" He asked, sounding a bit unsure of the question. I looked at him confused. _Ready for what? _Then, as if to answer my question, L spoke. "Would you like to meet the others who live in this building?"_  
_

At first I was very unsure of meeting everyone. L has told me about his work slightly. He has told me he is a detective and the Japanese task force is helping him solve a really big case. "Of course," It escaped before I could stop it. Either way I smiled and got up to change as L left.

* * *

I ate breakfast slowly trying to drag out until I had to meet the other members of the task force.

Breakfast, once again, consisted of a large variety. There were what Watari called Belgian waffles which he had topped off with ice cream and berries along with some chocolate syrup. There was bacon and eggs again with 'French toast' also. They were amazing! I loved every bite but when I finally finished everything I dreaded it.

"Come now, Krystal," Watari motioned for me to follow him back out the big doors and into the hallway. This time, instead of going left to go back to my room, we turned right towards where I have never been.

I didn't bother asking where we were going. I knew. Not the exact location but wherever L and his co-workers worked.

_At least L will be there._ I have found myself trusting him more and more. I felt I could trust him with my life even if I've only knew him for a week. He was so caring yet so emotionless. Whenever I'm around him I feel warmth yet he's so cold. I feel. . .

**_Loved._ **There it was again. The voice from before. The one who told me to trust. _Well, I've started trusting. Happy? _I asked for no apparent reason. The voice is just me. I'm just talking to myself. I stifled a laugh. _Maybe I am going crazy. _

**Maybe. But you mustn't think like that.**

_But maybe I am. I've heard of victims of sexual abuse going crazy before. _My cheerful mood was soon gone. _**Yes. But most of them were victims for 3 years straight, if not more. **_

_I was there for two years! _My throat closed sand I could feel the sobs trying to escape from my mouth. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"Krystal?" Watari asked concern filling his voice. I looked up at him after I was sure there were no big signs that I was sad or crying.

"Yes? I am fine," I responded automatically. He looked at me questioningly the continued to walk. I followed but we soon stopped in front of an elevator with glass stairs beside it.

"Stairs or elevator?" He questioned gesturing to each.

I pondered pin momentarily deciding within 30 seconds. I felt like I was going to puke so the stairs may be a better choice. But I am also very physically weak and my legs may give out resulting in me tumbling down a large flight of stairs and possibly breaking several bones.

"Elevator is fine, thank you," I answered politely and he automatically hit the down button and waited for me to get in as it arrived. He hit a button that I did not see and the elevator jolted making me almost fall. I watched as the floor slowly changed from M to S. _M is for Main floor but what does the S stand for? Secret room? _I snickered to myself. _As if! _

My inward laughter soon seased as the doors slid open revealing a big room with one wall of computers that most of the people in the room were surrounding. As they heard the ding of the elevator they all turned to see who the mysterious guest was.

Watari stepped out of the elevator while I stood there. _Afraid. I'm afraid. _A little girls voice rang through my ears. _Help me. I'm afraid. They'll hurt me._ The voice wadifferent from the other. It was more shy and little while the other sounded wise and a bit older. _They are all a part of me. _I told my self.

"Krystal, come. I don't know how long I can hold these doors." Watari strained to keep the doors open that I had not noticed closing. Actually I completely spaced out. I quickly got out and Watari let the doors go. He walked over to the group expecting me to come.

I just stood there, unsure of what to do. The people that occupied the room spread out from the computers revealing a crouched figure. I emediatly recognized it and slowly started to walk over to it.

"Don't be shy," L said somehow sweetly I his monotone voice. I felt a smile tug at my lips but quickly dismissed it. I walk up to him and stood unsure of where to go. All I knew was that I wanted to be near him. I had to be safe.

"Come on," He whispered under his breath so only I could hear. He tapped his long, white fingers on the arm rest of his chair, gesturing, so no one could see, for me to sit.

I took the invatation happily and sat on the chair. I felt a hand gently caress my side making me jump at first but then relax into it. _Why am I letting him do this?!_ I screamed inwardly at myself. _If it wasn't himI would have screamed and tried my best to run away._

**_But it_ is _him._ **The wise voice was back again and making things difficult to look sane. **_Because its him, you feel safe._** **_You feel warm. Maybe even. . . Loved_**.

_No! I don't feel that. I just feel like. . ._ I stopped, unable to describe how I feltJohore do you describe something you've never felt before.

"Ryusaki," A voice came, taking me from my trance. "Who is this girl?" The voice was deeper yet still seemed gentle. I looked to where the voice had come from and I was shocked.

_It's back. _I looked at the man with wide eyes. It had nothing to do with what he looked like or who he was. **_It's back._ **The wiser voice came in my head. It also seemed quite shocked air had been gone ever since the incident in the street. Or at least I never noticed it.

"Would you like to tell them?" L, or as they knew him, Ryusaki, asked me. It was not demanding it was simply a question.

"Krystal," I murmured softly into my sleeve which I had brought up to my mouth trying to hide my face. They asked me to repeat and I did. This time I brought my hand down and said it as clear as I could, "Krystal."

"What a cute name!" One cop exclaimed. He was obviously the youngest that I could see although I knew someone was behind L and I that I have not seen.

"Thank you," I muttered back into my sleeve that I had against my lips once again.

"I'm Matsuda! But you can call me Matsu if you'd like. That's what Misa-Misa does!" He seemed awful chipper for a police man.

"Who's Misa-Misa?" I asked confused. They all looked at me like I was crazy. _Was she someone important? _I thought to myself.

"Whaaa!" A high pitched voice came from stair glass staircase. A girl maybe in her early 20's came running in wearing some sort of black, gothic type dress. She had two sections if her bright blond hair in pigtails that sat atop her head and bright red lipstick. "You don't know me?!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to offend you," I apologized automatically. She looked quite hurt at the fact that I did not know her.

"Don't worry about it. Where you were positioned," L looked at me telling me to go along with it. He didn't physically tell me I could just tell by the look in his eyes. "I doubt you had the time to focus on new music stars, actors, models and all of that stuff."

I simply nodded and looked back at Misa. She could be any of those things although she didn't seem like she could be an actor. She just tried way to hard.

"Light," L turned his head slightly to look behind him. "Please take Misa out or to her room. I am getting a head ache." He said matter-of-factly. "She will help nothing," He added blankly.

I tried my best to stifle a laugh yet still felt a smile tugging at my lips. That smile quickly backed down as a mystery face came into view.

"Before I leave I would like to introduce myself," The man Looked as though he was his early 20's as Misa is. He had light brown hair that matched his eyes. He ha smile on but somehow I knew it was fake. It looked way to genuine. "My name is Light Yagami," I looked above his head to where _it_ was.

_It's back. The little girls voice sounded frightened as was I. I had it all explained to me once although it was a quite vague memory now. By one thing I remember as clear as yesterday was what it meant when the humans life span was missing._

* * *

**DUM! DUM! DUM! Sorry I don't how to write that. But you know when something dramatic happens then people imitate a piano doing something like that. Well yea. I thought it was funny. I have a really bad sense of humour though sooo yea! XD Yea for bad humour! **

**Ok. Sorry I swear to god I have ADD or something. I always fog way off topic and talk a lot. Well on the Internet I talk a lot or when I'm hyper. When I'm hyper it's crazy. It's like one minute my friends and I are talking about this funny meme we saw and then BAM! We start talking about something stupid my cat did last week. **

**Wow! Lets get back on topic. SOOO sorry about that. Now let's get serious. So if you haven't figured it out by now Krystal has the shinigami eyes. Sorry my description was kinda vague but yea. I thought I'd tell ya just in case.**

**Ok I'm gonna finish this off real quick with this. Plz review. Tell me what you think. Don't hesitate to write long reviews. I like them the best. Ideas are encouraged and if you see any problems/mistakes don't hesitate to inform me. **

**Thank ya's XP**

**~ Manda**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I think L may be a little OOC in this chapter but again. How do you make romance with someone who shows no feeling. **

**I kinda just want to get this chapter up so not much of an A/N. If you guys could be kind enough to go check out my new story I would like, love you forever. Its about Bleach. If you like that and you like Toshiro you should totally go check it out and send my a review. Anyways. . . R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own! Not Death Note! Not its characters! Not even how fucking hot L is. I do not own any of that. But I do own Krystal and this plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 :**

I remembered what someone told me about my eyes so long ago. I could remember like it was yesterday. How one of the few people I had ever loved told me about the shinigami eyes that day twelve years ago.

_"Krystal, would you like me to tell you the difference between you and I?" She had asked so gently. _

_"Please!?" I had pleaded to jumping up and down. I was not the same as every other five year old. I looked the part, sure. And act liked one but I was very much different. _

_"OK, OK." She laughed. "Please sit first," She commanded lightly. Her laughed stopped and she looked at me slowly. "You know we do not look alike. You also know we do not come from the same world." She eased into the topic slowly smiling at me serenely. _

_Of course we didn't look alike. I had almost laughed but knew it was far to inappropriate. I sat on a chest at the end of my bed with my feet dangling. I wore a pretty blue dress that matched my electric eyes. My hair was in two pigtails with baby hairs curled and framing my face._

_At this time my hair had a slight red tinge to it from one of my parents. Of course I did not know which parent and I still don't. I never knew my parents, probably never will. I had jumped from orphanage to orphanage. Getting adopted and then brought back. They were all scared. _

_They had seen my eyes. When I'm happy etc. my eyes are an electric blue. But when I'm angry. . . I was born with shinigami eyes. If I was angry they will turn a deep red. An ugly colour. Everything that represents blood. _

_Mara looked nothing like a human. She had black 'attire' which I had never figured out. I think at some point it may have been a dress. When she was human maybe? She had big earring dangling from stretched ear lobes. She had dark, soulless eyes and pale skin. She wore black lipstick matching her hair. To top it all off she had ragged, black wings. _

_"First difference," She started sternly, lifting a finger to represent one. "Shinigami's gain the remaining life span of there victim. Humans that posses the death note do not gain or lose any life." She stopped for a second thinking. "But of course that does not apply to you now does it?" She asked with a smile. _

_I simply nodded and returned her smile. Our smiles quickly disappeared as we continued though. _

_"The second difference," She raised a second finger but then stopped once again. "Well, actually, I don't think this apply's either. Although you are somewhat involved so I will continue. _

_"Shinigami's can tell how much life they are gaining when they choose a victim." I gasped and covered my mouth looking quite dramatic but ifIf not mean that way at all. _

How can Mara know how long someone is going to live? _I had thought. I was fascinated and simply needed to know more. _

_Mara had obviously noticed this for she continued. "The Shinigami eyes can see a persons name and life span written above their head. You possess this, correct?" She asked. _

_"Well, I think so," I had answered a bit unsure. It had happened before. Names and numbers appearing above someones head. _

_"Humans who possess the Death Note can make the deal with the shinigami for the eyes. In exchange, though, they must give up half of their remaining life span," I was shocked some would go to such lengths just know someone's name. "Have you ever seen anyone who's life span was missing, Krystal?" Mara had asked. _

_I thought long and hard about that. I tried to remember. "No," I had replied confused. _

_"If you remember anything from our time together, my dearest Krystal, please remember this." She smiled at me sweetly urging me to remember. "If you see anyone who's life span is missing please stay clear of them. When some possesses a Death Note or the shinigami eyes their life span will not appear._

_"But," She continued, making sure I heard every word that was said. "Do not automatically trust anyone and everyone who has both name and life can relinquish ownership of the Death Note but as long as you are in contact with it you will remember everything. You can even still kill."_

_That night Mara sang me a lullaby helped me feel loved. _

* * *

At this moment all I can feel is hate. All I can see is his name. _Light Yagami. _No life span! He smiled at me and grabbed my hand usually it would make you feel safe but knowing how much he killed!

"..." I stared at his hand for a moment then screamed. Screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't tear may eyes from his hand. It was quickly removed but I still screamed. Over and over I screamed.

"Miss, please," I heard his voice. It was his. Light. _Kira._ He once again touched me. This time my arm. I stared at it at first just like I did when he touched my hand. And once again I screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

"Light!" A voice boomed. "Please just take Misa!" I did not stop screaming. If not they got louder. Shrieking and shrieking. I started to shake uncontrollably like I had when L first took me in.

"Krystal," How I loved that voice. It could do wonders to me. My screaming halted although my shaking did not. "It's alright," L soothed. "Light will not hurt you. I am 87% sure," He put his face in my hair which made me feel calmer. I could feel him smile against my hair as I stopped shaking and just sat there with his arms around me.

"Ryusaki!" A younger voice came excitedly. "You never told us you had a girlfriend!" He exclaimed. I looked at him studying above his head. Matsuda. _Cute._ The what he said hit me. I felt my cheeks blush ferociously as I hid my face behind my hair.

"Sorry, Matsuda. This is not my girlfriend. I am simply helping her. She got her self into a little. . . situation and I thought I could help her out." L stated in his matter-of-fact tone pulling his head from my hair and keeping his hands by his side.

I stiffened a little not feeling his presence. Not feeling the security I always felt with him. I was sad. I did not understand why but that's how I felt. I stayed stiff afraid of what could happen. I know L is right beside me but there is not as much security.

"Come on, Ryusaki! You can't possibly expect us to believe you?" Matsuda questioned.

"I have a 63% chance that you will believe," L explained looking at me instead of them although I did not notice. "She is quite shy and is scared easily so I must go to such lengths to comfort her," Once again I felt the hand slip behind my back and rest itself on my hip. I slowly loosened my muscles and let myself sink into the safe feeling.

"I don't think the whispering into her ear and keeping your head in the crook of her neck was necessary. And that!" He exclaimed pointing out his hand in my hip. "I may be inexperienced when it comes to love but that shows a little deeper meaning does it not?" He exclaims turning to the others in the room.

"Well," A kind of buffer looking man said. I looked above his head to notice his name was Mogi. _The Japanese sure do have different names. _"I guess it does show a little more than just the comforting you have explained." He turned towards L but Matsuda was still waiting for the other to give his thoughts. Staring at him contently, he waited.

I noticed looking over the mans head that he shared tone same last name and Light. _Yagami. _He had grey streaks starting to form in his brown hair and looked quite drained.

"I used to exchange the same gestures to my wife. They helped me explain how I felt towards her." He explained tired.

"I can assure you, I keep things strictly business," L explained to the task force in his monotone voice. "Krystal?" He asked turning to me.

"Yes?" I asked just barely above a whisper. My voice cracked making me self conscious.

"Would you like to stay here and watch me-" He stopped correcting himself. "Us, work? If you would rather you can go back to your room?" He said biting his thumb nail like a nervous kid.

I wanted to laugh at the look of him but restrained myself. "If you don't mind, I would like to watch you work." I say not correcting myself. I noticed that he tried to hide the fact of what he said. I did not try to hide what I said. I do not wish to watch anyone else. Only L.

* * *

**Heyo! I tried to get this up earlier today but I had no time or inspiration and than BAM! It hit me and hear you go so enjoy. Kinda short sorry! At least I got it over 1K. Yay! XD**

**Enough with the fun! Read and review. Don't be afraid to write long ones. I like those ones the best. I like to hear ALL of what you think. I'm thinkin this might make it to like 30 chapters if font more. Don't be intimidated my that though. I might combine chapters later to make it seem a bit shorter. **

**Again PLZ! Review! Tell me what you think. And I was just wondering. . . Is the thank ya's I put at the end to cheesy or what? I actually say that in real life. XP hehe! Well,**

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo! Ok I originally had this as one chapter but felt it was better as two. So here ya go.**

**if I have wrong info in my after note please tell me. I don't feel right getting everything messed up with you guys. So ya. Plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Death Note. Blah blah blah. Own Krystal and plot. Blah blah blah**

**ONWARDS! **

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Name**

I listened to L talk about at his guy named Kira all day. I found out quite a bit and it only made my suspicion towards Light grow more.

_Kira: needs a face and a name to kill. _

_Way of killing: heart attack. _

"How can someone inflict a heart attack on someone?" I had asked L when he told me this.

"I am unsure but there are clues leading us to believe it has something to do with the supernatural," He had stated simply. There was a scoff to that followed by Light trying to be the sensible one.

"Come on, Ryusaki. You don't actually believe there are Shinigamis out there do you?" He had asked. I glared at him. Trying to act all innocent when he knows about Shinigamis. He knows about the Death Note, the eyes, everything.

_Does he have the eyes? _I thought suddenly. How stupid am I? What if he knows? Codes he know I have the eyes? _Shit!  
_

_Age: suspected of being high school student. _

_Able to access information of case. Suspected of being a family member of FBI. _

_Prime suspect: Light Yagami. _

"You're letting Light work with you, and he's suspected of being Kira!" I had exclaimed a little louder than meant to at L.

"This is the best way to monitor him." L had explained plainly. "Plus, he's of good help," I opened my mouth to speak but L beat me to it. "Although, if he is Kira, he could easily be leading us away from catching him." He once again did what made my heart flutter. Putting his thumb to his lips he pondered on the subject.

_Second Kira: only needs a face to kill. _

I stopped when he said that. _The_ _eyes! _Someone made the deal. Half their life span! I had asked L how the second Kira only needs a face but he simply told me, "I am not sure."

_Way of killing: heart attack. _

_Age: early 20's_

_Suspected of working under Kira. _

_Prime suspect: Misa Amanae. _

_Misa! _She's to stupid to be the second Kira. Or maybe she isn't. Does she have the eyes? I will have to check next time I see her.

Misa and Light? Light I can most defiantly see being Kira. Well, I already know he has a Death Note, and he has access to information. Very high chance he is Kira in my eyes.

Misa. To stupid. She could never pull something like this off on her own. **But what about with Light? **The wise, older voice came._ **If Light was to tell her who to kill, how to do it and not get caught. . . **Maybe she could do it._ I finished.

"Miss Krystal, would like to eat lunch?" Watari entered the room and presented himself bowing to me like I was a queen.

I turned to L for his approval and he nodded saying I can go. I faced Watari once again and started walking towards him. "Of course," I smiled and followed him to the kitchen.

_I feel like a princess! _I thought to myself. Being able to have an actual meal and escorted to it. Having my own bed. A comfy one at that_. Oh, how I loved the feeling of having fresh clothes to wear every day! _

I happily ate the food and went back to my room. I didn't want to hear Light lie through his teeth like that anymore. It was so annoying because I can't even tell them. How will I explain.

_Hey! Light's Kira. I know because I have these shinigami eyes that I can see your name and life span. Blah Blah Blah. _Next thing I know I'm in an insane asylum!

I walk over to my mirror and look at it. _The eyes. _They showed me everyone's name and life span with exceptions for those who possess a Death Note or the eyes. Except mine. When I look above my head I see what everyone sees. Whatever is behind me. No name. No life span.

_Mara had explained this was not normal. "Yes, you are not supposed to see your life span but name you should see." She had told me solemnly._

_"I don't see it," I had said touching the mirror with my small hand. I was around 6 years old. I had moved orphanages once again. The red was less noticable in my hair but still visible. I now wore a red dress with white tights underneath. I was so little, cute even. _

Why do I remember everything!? I hate it! Ever detail of my life. I remember everything. I even remember when I was 1 month old. The day my memories began.

_It's vague but I can see it when I close my eyes. There was a child crying in a basket. It had been abandon on the doorstep to an orphanage. She cried and cried until finally a little old lady opened the door and saw her. _

_ She had quickly snatched the baby up and brought her inside. She did not know the name of the mystery child. She tried her best to comfort the child but her efforts did not show success. _

_"K, K," The little girl had said in between sobs. Her crying did not stop for hours waking many children and caretakers. _

_"K?" The woman had wondered. Even after the crying had stopped the baby continued making the sound. "That will be your name. K!" The lady exclaimed holding the child high above her head. _

That was my first name. I still don't consider it my real name neither do I consider Krystal to be my name. I have no name. I was not given one. I am the exception to the Death Note. Or at least that is what I tell myself.

Most would say K is my name for it is the first name I was given but I disagree. I do not believe. And I still can't be killed by the death note for I have no last name. No one ever officially adopted me so I never had a last name.

* * *

**Hey so kinda short but trust me you want to stick around for the next chapter. It's a tear jerker. I actually almost started crying while writing it. It should be up in an hour. Give you some suspension. Warning it's really sad. **

**Ok so I was thinking. Because I have a brain and all I thought of some ideas for fanfics. One is a NearxOC and It may be a sequel to this or something. xP **

**My other idea is an AxLxBB story. I haven't read the book with A in it but as far as I know there is not a confirmed gender. It's just a mystery guy. So I was thinking it could be a girl. 8D**

**i have nothing against gays. I am actually all for It. It's just I find it quite hard to right about something I have not experienced myself. Like this story is had enough. I have never lost someone, never been raped like Krystal but I have loved a guy before. I know how it is to feel like that. I have never felt love -like that- towards another girl so I find that hard to write about. **

**Im probably just digging a deeper hole for myself. -_- Whatever I am not against gays so don't like hate on me. So anyways. . . **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm back. Here's a tear jerker I think anyway. I just want to get straight to it so. . . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. **

* * *

Chapter 12 : Memories

My name, Krystal, was never actually given. More taken.

_My first foster parents came when I was 4. I loved them. The father was not around much but when he was he always played with me. Let me ride on his shoulders. 'Wrestled' with me._

_The mother was gorgeous. She had beautiful brown hair quite like my own. Beautiful blue eyes and the most beautiful skin. A lot of people always thought I was her child. 'You look just like her!' They would always say to us._

But of course every pleasure needs pain.

_I had noticed the eyes by this point along with the names and numbers above each persons head. 23:59:59. I had tried to decipher the meaning of each number but couldn't. I was 4. Those were the numbers i saw above mother and father's headS. We went for ice cream one day. It was about 2:30. Perfect time._

_The next day we were going to a different town for a business trip. Father was a very important man and usually didn't get the privilege of bringing his family. There was only one problem with the date._

_It was my birthday. 5 years old. I was so excited. The hotel we were staying had a pool! I was begging father as we drove on the highway. We hadn't even got there yet I was begging to go in the pool. It would be so much fun!_

_"Please daddy? I want to go swimming so very badly!" I had begged him. He was against the idea for when we arrive it would be time for dinner._

_"Please daddy! Please!" I whined in my carseat._

_"K, please be a good girl. You need to be quite. Daddy needs to concentrate," Mother turned her seat to look at me._

_I was usually one to listen right away but I wanted it so badly. "Daddy! Please!" I screeched._

_"K, YOU BE QUIET RIGHT NOW!" Fathers voice boomed._

_He was really angry. So angry accidentally lost control and the car started to spin. I could hear mother scream as we started roll. I looked out my window to see gras then sky. Grass. Then sky._

_I screamed as the windshield broke and glass flew about. Mother was now quite and only moved with the motion of the car. Father tossed about as the car continued to roll. I screamed._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" No reply. I started to cry scared of what has happened. "Mommy! Daddy!" I scream again. The car has stopped rolling by this point and mother and father now lay motionless at the front of the vehicle._

_I was actually quite smart for my age and was able to unbuckle the carseat myself. Thankfully we landed right side up. I moved to the front where mother and father lay heads hanging down._

_"Mommy?" I said softly and looked at her. She had cuts all over yet somehow she still looked like her beautiful self. Her hair was wet with a sticky substance and matted to her face. I moved out of the way to see her eyes were shut like she just sleeping peacefully._

_"Mommy? Wake up. Mommy?" I touched her shoulder. She didn't move. "Come on mommy! Mommy? Wake up! Why won't you open your eyes? Mommy it's me. Mommy!" I screamed now frantically trying to wake her._

_I turned to my father tears streaking down my face. "Daddy?" I whispered. He didn't respond. "Daddy, mommy won't wake up. Daddy?" I moved closer to him. He also had scratches much like mother. "Daddy! You have to wake her! Daddy!" I screamed. The tears flowed harder if even possible. His green eyes were open but had a look of nothingness in them. They were blank._

_"Mommy!" I turned to see she still had not moved. "Daddy!" He didn't even blink. I screamed. I couldn't deal with it. "WAKE UP! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!" I yelled sobbing uncontrollably. "I'll be a good girl," I repeated. "I'll be a good girl. I'll be a good girl."_

_I continued like that until the police found us. I screamed at them. I told them mother and father were only sleeping. They'll wake up._

"I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl," I rocked back and forth on my floor as L walked in. "I'm a good girl," I turned to him. "I'm a good girl."

* * *

**OHMIGOD! :''( I can't deal with it I almost cried. I think if I saw this on a movie I most defiantly cried. I'm kinda emotional when it comes to some stuff. srry this was so short. :( I'll try to make the next chapter longer shoulit have it up by tomorrow night. And if I'm really up To it maybe another on Sunday. 8D**

**Sorry if this is kinda going to slow or down hill. I am kinda running out of idea. He he *scratches back of head nervously* I think there will be a time skip next chapter. **

**Please feel free to correct me on any mistakes. I really like long reviews. It makes me feel like you guys really care and truly like this story. Tell me what you think if you have any ideas. Like it? Don't? Please tell. **

**so ya. . . Thank ya's hope I didn't make you cry to much. **

**~Manda **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Idiot**

"I'll be a good girl," I rocked back and forth on the floor. L walked in but I didn't notice. "I'll be good girl,".

"Krystal?" He cautiously inched closer to me. He crouched beside me and put a hand on my should.

"I'll be a good girl," I say turning to L with a tear streaked face. "Please don't leave me," I tried to stop the tears but couldn't. They wouldn't stop. "Please don't go!"

"Shh," He shushed me, putting his hand behind my head guiding it to his shoulder. I allowed it and cried into his shoulder. I stayed like that for what felt like hours.

"I'm sorry," I sniffle rubbing my eyes. "I'm always bothering with you my tears. I have to stop crying so much," I let out a slight giggle and smile for the first time in what may have been years.

"Do not worry," He said wiping a tear from my eye. He cupped my face and I leaned into it. I loved the feeling of his skin. His touch. My heart fluttered a million times a minute. _How does he make me feel like that? _

I closed my eyes indulging in the feeling. _I haven't felt like this since. . . __Mommy_. The little girls voice entered my thoughts once again.

"Your smile is beautiful," He said somewhat sweetly. I feel my cheeks darken with embarrassment. I turned my head so he couldn't see my face and so I missed the tiny smile that invaded his emotionless face.

"Ryusaki," Watari's voice comes from the doorway followed by a cough.

I quickly wiggled my way out of L's arms and sat a couple feet away from him. I felt the blush deepen to an impossibly dark shade of red.

"Yes, what is it Watari?" L asks. I swear there was a hint of anger. No, annoyance in his voice. I quickly pushed it away and focused on what they were saying.

"Matsuda has gone into Yotsuba," Watari informed.

"What an idiot," L muttered and stood up. He slouched over, as he usually did, and walked over to me. He stuck out a hand, offering to help me up. I take it and we head to the main room.

_Yotsuba_. I thought. One of them has a Death Note. L had informed me of this. _Only he didn't say they had a Death Note. The woman's voice came. They have meetings every Friday._

_Friday_. Today's Friday. _Matsuda, you idiot. _I thought as we entered the main room. Everyone was there. Sorichiro, Mogi, _Light. _

L sat in his chair in front of the massive computers. He turned to me and waited. I just stood there unsure of what he wanted me to do. Eventually he sighed and spoke.

"Krystal, please come sit. Or would you rather stand?" He asked. Not in a sarcastic tone but a little gentler.

I gave in and once again sat on the arm of the chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. I feel safe when we do this. I feel embarrassed but I don't know why. It was only for safety nothing more. _  
_

"Ryusaki," Light started but was interrupted.

"Matsuda is being an idiot once again," L sighed as he turns so he is facing the computers. He taps random buttons and the screens change. There's suddenly footage of hallways and rooms.

Amongst the hallways is a figure. _Matsuda_. He crept along the walls and tried his best to act natural when someone came down the hall. In a room there is a big table surrounded by chairs. The chairs weren't empty.

"We need to determine who Kira shall kill next," One of the men said.

I looked over at Light and realized something. _His lifespan was there__! _I've been here for a little over week now and don't pay close attention to Light. His lifespan was gone when I first met him, I swear.

_**He gave up ownership of the Death Note.** _The wise voice stated calmly._ ****__He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember rewriting the names._

_You can do that? _I thought to myself. I do not own a Death Note. Never have. I was _born _with these eyes. I was cursed to forever see the names and lifespans of everyone around me. Knowing when everyone was going to die. I will live with this forever. Until the day I die.

I'm haunted by monsters known as shinigami throughout my life time. Seeing them hover above countless people. Scattered throughout the world. In my dreams they will forever be. Haunting me. Terrifying me. _Killing_ me.

"Hey, buddy," An American accent rings through my ears. I look around to find it is coming from L. He held a phone like it had a disease up to his ear. His eyes focused on one screen.

There was Mutsuda sitting on a couch in front of a group of men. I recognized the men quickly as the men from the Kira discussion.

_Matsuda, you idiot_. I thought looking intently at the screen. Matsuda also held a phone up to his ear.

"You wanna go for some drinks later!" L exclaimed in sounding like a stuck up teenager.

There was a pause before L spoke again. "Ah," He sighed. "Don't tell me your wallets _in trouble _again?" He asked emphazing his words.

There was another pause before he covered the mouthpiecto and turned to us. "He's saying he's in trouble," L uncovered the mouthpiece and spoke again. "Ah, well I'll see ya around then," And with that he hung up.

"Krystal," Light turned to me. "This may not be the time, but may I ask what your connection with Ryusaki is?" He rose an eyebrow at our sitting arrangement.

"Oh! No, um," I stuttered but couldn't congure the words to describe our relationship. Luckily, L saved me from being to embarrassed and came up with a story.

"Krystal is simply a friend. She ran into some trouble and I am simply helping her until she can support herself." He stated simply. He quickly went back to focus on hand but first told me, "Krystal, you may leave if you'd like."

I tried to protest but he didn't allow it. "I can say I am 76% sure you are getting bored here." He looked at me sympathetically. "Go," He urged. "Watari could get you some cake and bring it to your room."

I nodded slowly thinking of my options. "Ok," I muttered solemnly. I started to walk off, shuffling my bare feet across the floor. I paused and looked back at him, worry painted on my face. _Will he come? _

As if to answer my unspoken thoughts, L spoke. "I will see you when we get Matsuda back and we have finished work of or the day. Which ever comes first will determine the time." With that he turned around signalling my leave.

I left and had some ice cream. _It won't hurt. I need to gain weight anyway, right? _I thought inwardly as I took a bite of the vanilla ice cream. _  
_

* * *

As I stepped onto the scale I gasped. _62! 62 pounds! I am 62 to pounds. _I was actually quite happy about this. Most girls hatted gaining weight but when you this skinny. . .

_Maybe staying here might not be to bad._

* * *

**I am sooo sorry! I haven't updated. (u guys didn't review) I am so sorry. I was super busy on the weekend and tonight I went to the movies. I saw warm bodies! I absolutely love it! If you haven't seen it you need to. NOW! **

**So yea. So sorry and hope you enjoyed. Kind of just a filler chapter. A bit OOC-ness so sorry. And this is prob way off from the anime and everything but I just couldn't remember and had no access while writing this. **

**So sorry! Review plz. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapters which sucked and yea. **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING! Disturbing chapter! If you are disturbed or are not please with reading about rape etc. Do not read. You can read the last part if you'd like but everything in the italics is quite disturbing and I'm so sorry for that but the story writes itself. I will most likely bump up the rating. If not now soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death not or its characters. I own Krystal, her back story and the plot to this story. **

**Chapter 14 : October 31**

A month and a half. That's how kind i've been here. How long I've been with L. How long I've been safe. A month and a half since _him_.

It was October 31. Halloween, or as it was originally called, All hallows eve. Where little kids roam the streets dressed in costumes claiming to be monsters. Vampires, zombies, werewolf. What they didn't know was that the real monster could easily be hidinjibe hind a door with candy, just like every other house.

Kids would walk up feeling only desire to have the delicious candy._ The bait. _The kids, innocently wanting candy. _The prey. _If only they knew what lay behind that door. _The predator. _

Most kids came with parents but some. . . The parents would just sit in the car not knowing the danger zone they're child was entering.

_Halloween_. Where kids just want to dress up like a mythical monster meanwhile the real monster is only beginning to awake.

* * *

_"Just go get your candy!" The bulky man bellowed from the drivers seat. _

Kurt_. My foster father. A horrid old man. Him and his wife both. They looked horrid. The wife, with her pastel lips and muddy green eyes, piled her greying hair on top of her head with wisps of the dirty blond hair fell around her face randomly. She reeked of too much perfume and smoke. _

_Kurt, pale complexion and dark brown eyes, was a chubby man who stunk of beer and cigar smoke. He had thinning blackish brown hair and wore the regular white t-shirt and overalls with one strap hanging. _

_"Yes, sir," I hurriedly opened the door of the dark car and pulled my pillow case out before I shut the door. I quickly climbed the stairs to the house and rung the bell. _

_"Trick or treat!" I exclaimed happily as the door slowly opened. I would always act happy even if I was having the worst day. I was quite 'chipper' for a ten year old. _

_"Why, hello," A man said in a sweet voice. He had brown hair which matched his brown eyes. He wore glasses and looked to be around his mid 40's. What stuck out the most was why was above his head. _

James Joseph, _I thought. _August 25, 1999. _His death date. To bad I wondered what would happen to him. But it didn't matter. This was a stranger that will die in less than a year. Why would a ten year old care. _

_"I'm sorry, the candy is in here. Please feel free to come in and I'll get it for you," he smiled sweetly at me, opening the door wide so I could come in. _

_"Ok," I said hesitantly. I shouldn't have gone in. I should have waited or gone to the car. Anything but go inside. _

_When I entered there was a living room to one side and a kitchen to the other. He gestured to the living room and told me to make myself at home. I took the invitation and sat. _

_"I will be write back," I should've ran. Should have bolted to the door. Instead I sat there waiting for him to come back with the candy. _

_"Um, sir, where's the candy?" I asked when he entered with empty hands. I looked at him, confused as to why he didn't have any candy. _

_He walked up to me and pulled on my hand. "Get on your knees. Get on your knees and beg." He told me somewhat calmly. I just stood confused as to what he was saying. "Get on you knees!" He yelled making me jump and fall to my knees. "Beg!"_

_"Please! Don't hurt me!" I yelled. What did he want? I was so confused and scared. _I should've ran.

_He reached for his belt buckle and started to undo it. "Please! Don't!" I yelled. I knew this all to well for a ten year old. But that's another story. _

_"Shut up you little brat!" He yelled pulling his pants down to mid thigh. "Beg!" He put his finger into his boxers and started to pull them down. _

_"Please I'm so sorry!" I beg feeling the tears roll down my cheeks._

_He reached down and pulled his throbbing member out. He twisted his hands in my hair and pushed it towards his penis. He yanked my mouth open when I kept it shut and made sure he went in. "You are a bad girl!" He scolded. His words were soon followed by moans of pleasure. _

* * *

"No!" I screamed jolting upright in my bed. My cheeks were wet with tears that still remained streaming down my face. _Nightmares_. I hated them. But the worst part was that they were real. Everything happened.

I shivered straying to shake the nightmare from my head. I looked at the digital clock that sat on the nightstand beside my bed. _5:32. October 31._ L should be up. He hardly ever sleeps.

I swung my legs over the bed and headed for the closet. I brought out my clothes and started to strip. Before I began putting my clothes on a thought entered my head. I walked to the corner of my closet where a second mirror stood.

Along with the mirror was a scale I had found in a bathroom. I stepped on the scale and looked in the mirror. Waiting. I had gained a bit of weight I could tell just by looking at myself. My ribs didn't stick out as much, along with my cheek bones. My arms were not as boney as were my legs. Still quite skinny but not as disgustingly skinny as before.

I ripped my eyes from the mirror to look at the scale. 0. . . 7. . . 0. _70! I've gained 19 pounds since I've been here! I _couldn't believe it. Watari and L have given me my share fair of sweets, trying their best to help me get to a healthy weight. I was still amazed.

I stepped of the scale and hurriedly walked to a drawer which held bra's and underwear which L had stolen for me from Misa. I decided on a matching pair of black lacy underwear and a bra which showed its fair share of cleavage. I clasped the bra on and walked back out of my closet.

I stepped out from the door and ran into something. _Hard_. I stumbled before regaining my balance. I took a step back from the thing I ran into and gasped at the sight of who it was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were, ah," L rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks momentarily deepened.

"Naked?" I suggested somewhat confidently. I looked at his face which was turned away. Most wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks but I could read him like an open book.

He was quite handsome. Sexy bed head hair. Laid back. Funny. The cutest smile although I've only seen him smile when we are alone. Never in front of other people. And he was most defiantly smart. _Obviously. _

"Yea, um, I'm sorry," He took a step back. "I can leave," He explained hesitantly.

"No,"

* * *

**L's POV**

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were, ah," I trailed off rubbing the back of my head. I turned away so I wasn't looking at her body. I felt a slight blush creep up on my cheeks although I doubt anyone would realize.

"Naked?" She suggested looking up at me curiously. I looked at her for the corner of my eye and could see her studying my features.

"Yea, um, I'm sorry," I take step back to look at her in the face. "I can leave," I explain hesitantly.

She was beautiful. She had obliviously gained weight which was good. The bruises were still there but not as vivid. Her hair hung around her face in loose waves. Her skin was pale like porcelain. Her lips, a beautiful shade of pink. she had curves now that she had meat on her body and they made my heart skip a beat. Her breast were small but somehow perfect. Then there were her eyes. Those blue orbs that shine bright like sparkling sapphires.

"No," She said calmly surprising us both. "I will just change in the closet. She walked to the bed, picked up her clothes and turned to go to the closet.

That's when I noticed it. The large lines that created 13 burned into the small of her back.

* * *

**Real quick author note. Sorry I have updated. I had a small case of writers block and couldn't think of how to continue. I'll try to get panther chapter up soon but until then. . . **

**Please review. Long ones are well appreciated! Ideas, problems, corrections, anything. Just please review. **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ey! Ok as you will see when you start reading I added the ending from the last chapter in just in case people who didn't want to read the last chapter wanted to know what happened afterwords. **

**So yea R&R!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note. L shouldn't have died. He should have been given a girlfriend or love interest or some kinda action with something beside cake! Sorry. L is hot. Back to the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Branded**

No!" I screamed jolting upright in my bed. My cheeks were wet with tears that still remained streaming down my face. _Nightmares_. I hated them. But the worst part was that they were real. Everything happened.

I shivered straying to shake the nightmare from my head. I looked at the digital clock that sat on the nightstand beside my bed. _5:32. October 31._ L should be up. He hardly ever sleeps.

I swung my legs over the bed and headed for the closet. I brought out my clothes and started to strip. Before I began putting my clothes on a thought entered my head. I walked to the corner of my closet where a second mirror stood.

Along with the mirror was a scale I had found in a bathroom. I stepped on the scale and looked in the mirror. Waiting. I had gained a bit of weight I could tell just by looking at myself. My ribs didn't stick out as much, along with my cheek bones. My arms were not as boney as were my legs. Still quite skinny but not as disgustingly skinny as before.

I ripped my eyes from the mirror to look at the scale. 0. . . 7. . . 0. _70! I've gained 19 pounds since I've been here! I _couldn't believe it. Watari and L have given me my share fair of sweets, trying their best to help me get to a healthy weight. I was still amazed.

I stepped of the scale and hurriedly walked to a drawer which held bra's and underwear which L had stolen for me from Misa. I decided on a matching pair of black lacy underwear and a bra which showed its fair share of cleavage. I clasped the bra on and walked back out of my closet.

I stepped out from the door and ran into something. _Hard_. I stumbled before regaining my balance. I took a step back from the thing I ran into and gasped at the sight of who it was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were, ah," L rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks momentarily deepened.

"Naked?" I suggested somewhat confidently. I looked at his face which was turned away. Most wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks but I could read him like an open book.

He was quite handsome. Sexy bed head hair. Laid back. Funny. The cutest smile although I've only seen him smile when we are alone. Never in front of other people. And he was most defiantly smart. _Obviously._

"Yea, um, I'm sorry," He took a step back. "I can leave," He explained hesitantly.

"No,"

* * *

**L's POV**

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were, ah," I trailed off rubbing the back of my head. I turned away so I wasn't looking at her body. I felt a slight blush creep up on my cheeks although I doubt anyone would realize.

"Naked?" She suggested looking up at me curiously. I looked at her for the corner of my eye and could see her studying my features.

"Yea, um, I'm sorry," I take step back to look at her in the face. "I can leave," I explain hesitantly.

She was beautiful. She had obliviously gained weight which was good. The bruises were still there but not as vivid. Her hair hung around her face in loose waves. Her skin was pale like porcelain. Her lips, a beautiful shade of pink. she had curves now that she had meat on her body and they made my heart skip a beat. Her breast were small but somehow perfect. Then there were her eyes. Those blue orbs that shine bright like sparkling sapphires.

"No," She said calmly surprising us both. "I will just change in the closet." She walked to the bed, picked up her clothes and turned to go to the closet.

That's when I noticed it. The large lines that created 13 burned into the small of her back.

"What is that?" I found myself asking before I registered the thought. Krystal spun around almost knocking into me in the process.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, stepping back slightly. "What's what?" She asked quizzically.

I took a step back also creating distance between ourselves. "The marks on your back. What are they?" I asked softly not wanting to bring up any bad memories.

Pain flashed through her crystal blue eyes but it was gone as quick as it had appeared. "What do you think it is?" She whispered walking to the bed. She took a seat and put her head down, wringing her hands together.

I thought about it before answering in my monotone voice. "I am 87% sure I know the answer. But I don't want to bring it up if you don't want to talk about it," I look away feeling bad for possibly bringing up terrible memories.

"It's fine. I need to face the past someday," She sighed, refusing to lift her head. "If you don't mind I would like to hear what you think it is," She lifted her head, looking me dead in the eye.

"If it is alright with you," I wait for her to give the approving nod and then continue. "Judging by the way it was burned into your skin and the shape of the lines, I believe I know the weapon," I hesitate momentarily.

_She still hasn't gotten dressed. Is she alright with that? _With her clothes off you could easily see the numerous bruises. Not only were they around her wrists and ankles but also finger shaped bruises covered her biceps and thighs. There were red scratches throughout her stomach and whole front side. _Almost like she was dragged_.

"Did they brand you?" I asked emotionless as always. Pain struck her face once again and once again it soon disappeared.

"Y-Yes," Her voice cracked. I could tell she was fighting back tears. I walked over and sat e beside her on the bed.

"It's alright," I awkwardly put a hand on her head guiding it to my shoulder. She refused at first but soon allowed it. I brushed my fingers through her hair which was awarded by her nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you anymore," I whisper into her ear. She lifts her head and we are nose to nose. My breath catches in my throat and I hold it, not wanting to breath in her face. I notice she is also holding her breath.

_So close. If I tilted my head and leaned no more than an inch forward we could. . . _

My thought was cut off as I felt something warm press against my lips. It took me a second to realize what had happened._ She _kissed_ me_. The warm, soothing touch soon dissipated as she pulled back and jumped off the bed.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed grabbing her clothes from the floor. She quickly rushed into her closet and slammed the door without another word.

_She kissed me_. I thought as I brushed my finger pads over my lips. I smiled.

_She kissed me_.

* * *

**So, um, yea. There ya go. The kiss. AWKWARD! I'm sorry about the last chapter if it like freaked anyone out but thrust remember. That shit happens. It does. So. . . Yea. **

**Please review. I feel so bad when you guys don't review. I feel like I've gone to far or I said something offensive. I am so sorry if I have. But please review. Nice long ones! **

**Ok, wow! I hang out with my friends way to much. MINI STORY! Ok, well my only real like BEST friends are guys and they are completely sick minded and I guess it's rubbing off on me. **

**Well, sorry about that and as usual. . . **

**Thank ya's!**

**~ Manda**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : 6 Days**

**Krystal's POV**

_Why in the fucking hell did I do that!?_ I screamed at myself as I slid down the closet door. _Why'd I kiss him!? _

_I'm so embarrassed now. __Running to the door and slamming might not have been so helpful. _The little girl mocked me. I couldn't believe I even trusted him enough to kiss him. _What if he had been like the rest of them? _

_**But he wasn't. He hardly understood what was happening. **_My other self chuckled.

"Ugh!" I huffed as I gave up on the war in my head. I stood up using the door knob for support.

_I'll just get dressed and hopefully he'll be gone when I come out._ Somehow I knew that was not the case so I dragged out every movement I made. Trying to take as long as I could. I was already quite slow because making such movements and dragging material over many cuts and bruises hurts like hell.

I slowly put my arm in the sleeve and pulled it up to my shoulder. I continued, copying the movements from my previous arm. I then unbuttoned the pants and slipped each leg in. Slowly. Carefully.

I walk to the mirror and inspect myself. _Why should I even bother with him_? It's not like anyone would feel anything for me. Maybe pity. That's it.

His life span's almost up. _November 5th_. 6 days counting today. That's all he has left. _He can't die! He can't leave me!_

_6 days. _

I couldn't stand there any more. I needed to get out. I walked back to the door and flung it open. What greeted me on the other side surprised. I thought for sure he would leave by now. I've been in there for at least 15 minutes.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I-" I started but was cut off. A warm sensation covered my lips. He was gentle unlike most men. But I still couldn't believe it.

_He kissed me. _So gentle. So warm. I felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach start to rise.

I stood there for a moment before deciding how to react. _Fuck it! _I leaned into him putting gentle pressure on his lips. I part my lips and take his bottom lip as he takes my top. We continue until we feel the need for air and break apart.

We stand there panting for air meanwhile both holding each other. My hands on his shoulders, his on my hips.

"I'm sorry that was highl-" This time it was my turn to interrupt him. I stood on my tip toes and laid the most gentle kiss I could on his lip. "Inappropriate," He finished half dazed.

He bent down and laid another impossibly gentle and sweet kiss on my lips before pulling me up so my legs were wrapped around this waist. He walked to the wall and held me against it. I slightly panicked before remembering, _if he goes to far I can tell him. He won't ignore it._

I kissed him back adding a little more pressure. I could feel him smile against my lips which also made me smile. He then kissed me back with equal amount of pressure. I twisted my hands in his hair earning a slight moan. He broke away and went to my neck, laying butterfly kisses all along the chain-like bruises. I responded with my own moan of pleasure and pressed a hand into his back while arcing my own.

It felt amazing. Wonderful. I could feel his member get harder the further I arced my back. I felt bad. _I don't know if I can go that far. If I can let him take me_.

**Don't you worry, child. He will understand.** I nodded slightly and continued with kissing him. He grabbed onto me tighter and moved from the wall. I hardly noticed as I delivered small kisses along his neck and jaw line. Suddenly, I felt a soft surface under me with L still above me.

"I-I," I tried but couldn't for I was indulged in heaven. He soon ceased planting sweet nothing's on my arm down to my wrist to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I understand. I wouldn't expect you to be ready," he kissed my forehead and climbed off of me.

"Thank you," I say as I sit up and swing my feet over the bed so I am siting beside L. "I'm sorry," I add after remembering the feeling of want from him. The feeling of need.

"Do not worry. Sometimes you have to wait for what you want. Most of the time it is better if you wait," He replied calmly. I smile and take his hand. I kiss along it which earns a pleasurable shiver from L.

I smile even wider but soon frown._ 6 days_. I have to save him. I need a plan. I need . . .

_A Shinigami. _

* * *

**OHMIGOD! ok, read and review! **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Lawliet**

"It's almost 6 o' clock; we should go down stairs," L whispered, breaking the silence.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and nodded. We both lay on my bed side by side. He brushed the hair from my forehead and kissed it gently. I closed my eyes indulging in the feeling. The feeling of safety. **Love**.

_Yes, love. I think. . . _I smiled and looked at him when he finally removed his lips. My smile soon disapated as I was reminded once again. _6 days_.

* * *

"Is it just me or do you seem happy?" Matsuda teased as he poked my cheek. I automatically swatted away his hand.

"I was thinking the same Matsu!" Misa Amane's voice rang through my ears. She kicked her feet in the air as she looked up from her magazine. She had been laying there on the floor on her stomach for the past hour since she woke up at 10 o' clock.

"I don't really have emotions," I stated in an emotionless tone. I had started talking lately in the past couple weeks. I always sounded quite emotionless and for a reason. I don't show emotions. I have them. I just lock them away so they don't screw things up.

"Everyone has emotions," L stated from his chair in front of the computers. He sat in his usual. . . Unusual position stacking multiple sugar cubes on a spoon.

_Really! He wants to play it that way does he? _I smirk slightly but quickly returned to my usual emotionless state. "Of course, I merely decide not to show them. To hide them, if you will," I say in my American accent._ I stick out like a sore thumb with these Japanese agents. _I think to myself as I lean back into the comfort of the couch.

"But there are always times when the human body need's to release those feelings," I could hear the smirk in his voice even if he sat across the room. _Does he want me to tell them what happened? _

_No. That's illegal. I think. . . A boss and co-worker together. I know partners in the FBI etc. are unable to be in a relationship. This would be the same right. I guess, technically, I am not working here but I'm helping. _

_It feels wrong. _The little girl summed it up. "Could you give me an example? Of course you must have one," I asked getting quite cocky. I smirked as I saw him lose focus on the sugar cubes and the tower tumble down.

He turned his chair to face me. As I suspected he had a sly grin on his face but it soon disappeared for there were others in the room. "Of course," He stated simply. "An example might be when one suppresses the feeling of," He pretended to ponder on the emotion before saying, "Oh, let's say, _love_. That individual may not be able to help his/her self and force them self upon the one which they love so deeply."

"If they are lucky, maybe the feeling will be returned," I suggested shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe. . ." L trails off and then turns back to the computers continuing with his work.

"Hey! I just noticed something!" Misa exclaimed, shock filled her voice. I raised an eyebrow at her and she continued on with her realization. "You're not wearing your new clothes!" She points to the grey sweatshirt and baggy jeans which hung on my body.

"Oh, um, I guess I must have forgotten. I'm just so used to wearing this," I gesture to my current attire. Misa and Matsuda had taken me shopping resently. It ended up with me coming home with two bags and Misa with 10. Well, actually Matsuda was carrying them.

"Oh! Don't worry," She said gently looking back down at her magazine. "Let's go change! You can show off your new clothes and figure!" She exclaimed excitedly jumping up to a crouch before straightening. She grabbed my hand and started to tug at it. "Come one! You'll look HOT!" She squealed.

"Don't worry, Krystal," L encouraged. "No need to be shy. I promise we will not try anything," He added innocently.

"But, I, uh," I tried to protest but Misa soon dragged me to the elevator and pushed me in when it opened.

* * *

"Come on!" Misa whined as she pulled on my arm. "You need to come out or the doors will close," She proceeded pulling.

"Exactly," I mutter as I pull away from her, trying my best to stay _in_ the elevator.

Misa had taken me to my room where all my new clothes resided. She had picked out a quite. . . revealing out fit. The black tank top hugged my curves and had a skull cut out in the back which revealed my 'bandeau', as she called it. I wore short-shorts, and I mean _short_, that were white with a slim black belt. They also revealed quite a bit of my slim legs. On my feet I wore black ballet flats that had white details. _  
_

"Ah, come on," She whined louder. "We need to show off your new clothes!" She tugged once more and I let her. _She is really annoying_.

"Ugh," I grunt as I almost topple over onto Misa who has already fallen. I adjust myself and stood up as straight as I could. I watched as everyone's eyes pop including L's. I automatically shy away and put my head down, covering my face with hair in the process.

"You look amazing!" Matsuda exclaimed loudly, breaking the awkward silence. I blush as I look up to see the rest of the task force gawking.

"Thank you," I mumble.

"You are quite the young lady, Krystal," Mr. Yagami complimented. I nodded and repeated my thanks.

"Almost as beautiful as my sister," Light joked as he walked up to me. His life span is still missing but I still feel hate for him. _I hate that I know he's Kira and I can't do anything! He's going to _kill_ L! _

At this moment Higuchi is in possession of the death note. We are planning on doing a broadcast. Matsuda will claim to know who Kira is and lead up to telling the world. Higuchi will need to find out his name and face. We will give him the face which will make Higuchi need to find out his name. This will conclude with us being able to corner him and find out how he kills. But of course I already know how.

"What do _you_ think L?" Misa chimed happily.

I rolled my eyes. She had this idea that L has this huge crush on me. _If only she knew what happened this morning_.

"As Mr. Yagami had said, Krystal is quite the young lady," He said emotionless as usual.

"Yea, yea," Misa waved her hand at him. "But do you think she's HOT?" She looked at L intensely. "Beautiful?"

"Well," Most wouldn't notice the light tinge of red but I did. I smiled slightly and waited for him to answer. "I guess she can be considered. . . Attractive," he looked away shyly. I feel my cheeks darken and quickly turn away.

"I'm going to get some lunch," I hurriedly walked to the elevator and repeatedly pushed the button.

I heard laughter along with Misa whining for me to stay. I went into the elevator and watched as the doors slowly closed around L Lawliet; November 5, 2004.

* * *

**What!** **Ok. . .Plz review! Sorry I haven't updated but I hope this make it worth your while.**

**Thank ya's!**

**~ Manda**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own death note. Seriously, what do you think I've been saying in the last 17 chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 : **

I opened multiple cupboards and in each on I found cake mix, cupcake mix, sprinkles, etc. "How much candy does Ryusaki need?" I asked myself using L's alias. I didn't have one for I didn't know my real name in the first place.

"It helps me stay up long enough," An emotionless voice sounded from behind me. I turned only to be greeted by L's arms wrapped around my waist. I relaxed in his arms for a brief moment before remembering the task force.

"What if they see us?" I ask leaning back so I could see his face. He looked so calm yet if someone found out about us.

_Us? Is there an us? We kissed but. . . _My thought trailed off. I didn't want to think about it. L shows the caring and love I want. I can trust him.

"Matsuda and Misa went to a fast food restaurant for lunch. Light and Mr. Yagami are continuing with the case, and the rest went either out or are in there rooms," L explained. "There is no need to hide," he whispered while he laid a soft kiss on my forehead.

"The cameras," I whispered lost in the feeling he gave me.

"I turned them off and locked them. I knew Light would try to find out what I was doing," He whispered against my forehead.

"Mm," I hummed in understanding. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I noticed something off. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, L?" I asked looking at him while cupping his face.

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I've been thinking about going to my old orphanage," He said quietly as if embarrassed by it.

"You should go," I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Don't worry about me."

"But that's the thing," He said surprising me. "I would like it if you came with me," He explained slowly, choosing his words carefully.

I was shocked. I didn't realize I meant that much to him. To anyone. I thought I was the helpless girl who needed charity. The annoying one who always needs help. I frowned which obviously surprised L. For a moment I thought I could even see hurt in those black eyes of his.

"I can't," I said sorrowfully. "I can't. I would only be in the way. I don't want to come between you and your old family," I add.

"Don't. They'd be happy to see I found someone. To see I can feel love and have it in return," He smiled.

I smiled back and went on my tip toes before kissing him gently on the lips. I went back to flat feet and looked at him smiling. "I'll go then," I say quietly, smile never faltering.

"You're beautiful," He pushes hair behind my ear and cupped my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. "You should smile more."

"Feel like we've had this conversation before," I frowned just to bug him. He frowned back and I couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

"A smile is the most beautiful make up a girl could ever wear," He quoted. "I, ah, I think I love you," He stared straight into my eyes not faltering. I could see the small blush creeping up on his cheeks and smiled.

"I think I love you, too," I whisper as if we were discussing murder. He leaned down and kissed me gently, cupping my face with both hands. I flung my arms around his neck as I kissed back. I tangled my fingers in his raven hair and pressed my body against his.

He continued with the gentle kisses obviously restraining himself. I smiled against his lips before proceeding with rougher kisses. He matched my pressure and we continued to make out.

We both break apart for air and L whispers in pants, "I love you." I smiled as we stared at each other panting.

"I love you," I whisper-panted to him. I didn't feel comfortable making out in the kitchen so turned back around in L's arms. "So what kind of food do you have that isn't all sugar?" I ask jokingly.

L rests his chin on my should as he pulls me closer to his body. "Water," He smirked as I rolled my eyes. "We might have fruit in the fridge," He added more seriously.

He unraveled his hands and allowed me to walk to the fridge. I opened it and looked at the mounds of cake and other sugary goods. I rolled my eyes and continued my search for something part way healthy. My eyes roamed over each sugar covered surface before finally finding something.

"Yes!" I exclaim as I pull out a container of strawberries. I licked my lips and walked over to the table which L now sat. I set them down and smiled. "I absolutely _love _strawberries!"

"Me too," L reached out grabbed the container, opening it quickly and taking a handful. I laughed and watched as he ate one with delight. "You know, they are good on their own but they can also be eaten with chocolate or just plain sugar," He explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh!" I jumped out of my seat and scurried over to a cupboard. "I know I saw it somewhere. Where is it?" I mumbled to myself. "Ah!" I exclaimed pulling out a card board box which read CHOCOLATE. I dumped some in a bowl and piped it in the microwave. When it beeped I pulled it out and ran back to the table. "Here."

L looks at it for a minute before taking a strawberry and dipping it in. He slowly took a bite before closing his eyes indulging in the taste. "Perfect," He sighed.

I took a strawberry and repeated his movements. The strawberry was cold while the chocolate was warm making it even better. "Delicious," I moaned as I opened my eyes to see L taking another. I did the same and we ate. Every once in a while smashing a strawberry into each others face and laughing. Well, L might have smiled but laughed might be exaggerating a bit too much.

"When do we leave?" I asked. "For the orphanage?" I added not wanting to confuse him.

"Tonight," He replied. "I am sorry for the short notice I didn't know any of this was going to happen. I mean, I was gonna ask for you to come before too but-"

"I'll start packing as soon as everyone comes back from lunch," I say excitedly. "Don't worry, I would have fathered it be tonight anyways," I smiled as I closed the now empty strawberry container and threw it away. I grabbed the bowl and started to wash away the last bit of chocolate that we couldn't get.

"You know Watari can do that?" L asked walking up and once again sliding his hands around my waist.

"It's fine," I explain. "I don't want to put anymore unnecessary chores on his list."

"Mm," He hummed. "I should go back to work," He said slowly. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'll go pack," I turned to face him and we shared one last kiss before he left. I finished drying the bowl and proceeded to my room.

_Plane ride? I think I can handle that. _

* * *

**Kinda just some fluff. Just showing what there relationship is like. Filler chapter. Whatever you want to call it. **

**Plz review. I like long ones. LOL! XD ok -_- serious. XP ok review. Like it? Don't like it? Ideas? Corrections? **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! 'Nother chapter. Some people have been talking about the Wammy boys and I guess you will have too read on. I hope you like it so please read and review. :)**

**Disclaimer : nothing to own here exept my character Krystal and this plot. I do own that. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Keep. . . you. . .safe," A voice came from my head phones. _I love Warm Bodies! R is so cute. _I thought to myself.

We had boarded the plane at 6 am and it was now a little after 11. L sat in the seat beside me and beside him was a bulkier man I did not know. Watari had stayed at headquarters to look after the task force.

L sat with his knees up as usual eating a cake. He had had at least 4 or 5 already since we got on the plane. I rolled my eyes and returned to the movie. This is my second time today watching it and I plan on watching it again.

I still didn't know the name of the orphanage but that was fine. I've never been to England so it defiantly isn't an orphanage I went to. Miss Elena's, Miss Patty's, _Miss Martha's. _All of them and many more were all in America.

I continued to watch Warm Bodies and soon fell asleep. _England. Here I come. _

* * *

"Krystal," L whispered in my ear. "We will be landing soon," He gently shook my shoulder.

I groaned and took my head from the window. I wiped my mouth in case of drool and straightened in my seat. I looked to see that the seatbelt light was on telling us to buckle up.

"There will be a man there to pick us up. He looks somewhat like Watari only much meaner," L explained amused. "There may or may not be three boys there also."

"Ok," I nod my head in understanding. "Will they. . . Hurt me?" I ask timidly. I blush at the sound of it. So much like a child.

"Of course not," L assured. "If they do I will be sure to talk to them." He smiled slightly at my fears and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry. As long as you at my side, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you," I whisper. I take out a piece of gum and pop it in my mouth. I Keene it wouldn't work but I thought I'd give it a try.

"Here," L patted his lap. "Putting you head down helps. Trust me," I obeyed and laid my head on his lap. It did help. My ears didn't pop and I felt safe and relaxed.

We got off the plane and were instantly greeted by an old man. He held a sign that read _R & K_. "Hello Roger," L greeted.

"Hello R," The man, Roger, returned the greeting.

_"I may be referred to as R. I was know as Raven, or R, in my orphanage; because of the hair," L had explained pointing to his raven coloured hair. I had nodded and continued to do up my seatbelt. _

"This must be K," He reached out a hand which I took gingerly and shook. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Krystal," He whispered cautiously not wanting anyone to her my name.

"Hi," I squeaked as I hid halfway behind L. I slipped my hand into his and he intertwined our fingers, giving a area surfing squeeze.

"No need to worry," Roger said sternly. "Should we go get your bags?" He suggested. L nodded and we followed Roger to the baggage.

"You can't act like you know everything!" A voice shrieked. "just because you knew their bags were coming doesn't mean your better than me!"

The voice came from a boy who looked around 14. He had shoulder length blond hair and seemed to have a fascination with leather. He was yelling at a white haired boy in what looked to be white pyjama's. He looked around 13 and was standing with a bag in his hand while the other hand twirled a piece of his hair.

"Hey, Roger's back," A third boy said calmly. He held a DS in his hand and seemed quite focused on winning. He had red hair and wore a black and white striped shirt along with jeans and a vest. I estimated his age at about 15.

"L," The blond boy gasped. Going wide eyed and taking a step back.

"Greetings, L," The albino kid greeted.

"'Sup," The red head nodded his head without lifting his eyes from the screen.

"Hello everyone," L returned the greeting. "Mello, Near, Matt," L nodded his head to each.

_Mello : Real name : Meheal Kheel. Death date : April 10, 2010_

_20 years old. This boy will die at 20 years old. That's awful. I feel sorry for him. I really do. _

_Matt : Real name : Mail Jeevas. Death date : April 10, 2010. _

_The same day. He will die the same day as Mello. 21. 21 years of age and he dies. No one dis serves to die that young. _

_Near : Real name : Nate River. Death date. . . _

_Thank god. Someone gets to live a long life. I hope he has a good time. _

"Who's she?" Mello was suddenly in my face looking at me. Quite frankly he was creeping me out.

"This is Krystal," L explained stepping away from Mello to give us space. "Don't be scared," He looked over his shoulder at me. I was hiding behind his arm once again afraid of the boy.

I stepped out and looked at the boys faces. Near's changed only for a second and was to fast for me to make out. Mello's chin dropped and his eyes grew wide. Even Matt's jaw was dropped a bit and for once his eyes weren't on his game.

I blushed and his my face. "Hi," I greeted timidly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," I smile shyly and remember that L's hand is still intertwined with mine.

"Your so short! What are you 4 feet tall?" Mello mocked looking down on me.

"I am not!" I bark at him, obviously surprising him. "I'm 5 foot 4!" I say smugly. I was quite short for my age. He was three years younger and had to be at least 5'8". "I thought you said they'd be nice," I whispered to L pouting.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "Mello, you should not make fun of people for there size," He scolded turning to Mello.

"I-I-" He stuttered shocked and embarrassed. "I'm sorry," He finally spit out. He looked down ashamed that he had to say sorry.

_**He seems to have a lot of respect for L. **Quite. _I answered the voice.

"It seems we have all the bags," Roger walked over to us with a handful of suitcases. _He must have collected them while we were talking_. Each boy took a bag, Roger took one and I carried the lighter, smaller bag. L had the carry-ons.

With that I had met the three successors.

* * *

**Soo? Whatcha think? Please tell me!**

**I absolutely loved Warm Bodies and totally want to watch it again XD but parents won't allow it :( Although I'd like to see beautiful creatures now that its out too. If you haven't seen Warm Bodies, you absolutely NEED to watch it. It is awesome. Way better than twilight, no offence. I like twilight too so please don't bash me. **

**Anyways! Review! Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? With a strawberry on top. *dangles strawberry in front of face when suddenly L shows up* **

**L : I'll take that *he snatches it up and eats quickly* **

**Me : that was for the readers! Sorry folks guess I got to go get another strawberry. In the mean time REVIEW!**

**thank ya's**

**~Manda**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG 20th CHAPTER! This is gonna a long fanfic. Just warning ya. Plus I'm planning on a sequel! 8D would anyone read it? It will have the Wammy boys in it and another OC. Tell me what you think of it plz. But I'm gonna finish this story first.**

**Disclaimer : Still do not own! Gosh get the hint! ;D JK. OK ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Krystal, huh?" Mello asked from the seat across from me. We sat in a limo with Roger driving and us 5 in the back. Beside me was L, than Near beside him. Matt sat across from Near and Mello was in front of me.

"Yes, and I am 17," I say confidently. "Mello, huh?" I fired back. He just sat shocked for a moment at my sudden confidence.

"Yea! What's it to ya?" He barked back.

"Nothing, it's quite. . . Unique," I tell him simply as to not offend him.

"Oh," He relaxed in his seat. "I'm 14; since you said your age," He informed formally.

"Matt," Matt muttered. "I'm Matt, 15," He looked up and gave me a sideways grin. I smiled back shyly.

"You're Near, right?" I lean forward to look around L at the boy. He sat playing with some action figures like a little kid. _Oh god_. I thought to myself. _This should be fun_.

"Yes," He murmured. It was barely audible but I could still hear it. "I'm 13," He said just above a whisper.

"It's ok, I won't bite," I say softly to him. I don't want him to be afraid of me.

"It's fine Krystal, he doesn't talk much," L explained. "He's kinda like a younger me," He smiled slightly to reassure me.

"Ok," I mutter as I lean back into the seat and look out the window. There were trees here and there along with some buildings. They looked quite old but they were beautiful. I always did have a fascination with old things. I loved the architecture, the fashion. I loved how people walked everywhere. How everyone were close to each other. Everyone was like family.

We slowed to a stop in front of a large building. It had a gate with a huge W on it which we went through and entered the driveway. We parallel parked in front of the building and Roger exited.

He walked around to my door and opened it. "Welcome to Wammy's," I stepped out to find many shocked faces staring at where I stood. Today I wore a lose white tank top which had a skull cut out in the back. The cut out showed of my black Bandueau. For pants I wore skinny jeans with rips and shoes, black wedges which looked like skater shoes.

L stepped out behind me and stood up, still taller than with even with heels on. Kids, mostly boys, ran to us and hugged L. "R!" Kids screamed all around. A few yelling out "L!" But quickly correcting them selves. The ages varied from 4-11. Anyone older stood back with a simple smile.

"They sure do like you," I say just loud enough for L to hear. He nodded and patted kids on the back.

"It's great to see you all," He said emotionless as always. The kids greeted him back and then backed away giving us space. "Thank you all," He thanked and grabbed my hand. He began walking and I followed.

We walked to the grand doors and L pushed them open allowing me to enter first. "Ladies first," he commented as he bowed dramatically. I laughed and I saw a slight smile tug at his lips.

He walked in and wrapped one arm around my waist. I returned the action and put a thumb through his belt loop. We continued to walk, taking several turns and going up a flight of stairs. L had to carry me partway up the staircase for my legs had given out three quarters of the way.

"Fourth one to your left," L mumbled as we approached a door. He put his ear to the door and waited a couple seconds. Silence. Satisfied, he opened the door and turned to me.

He smirks mischievously at me and suddenly swooshes me up. He picks me up bridal style and brings me into the room. He sets me down on the bed and lets out a small laugh.

"This is my old room. I was 76% sure they didn't use it again. I don't know why," he trials off obviously remembering old memories.

I stand and cup his face. He looks at me and I smile sweetly. "I love it," I say softly. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I suddenly remember the other day. How he kissed me. Gentle at first, but then his want grew. A feeling of guilt washed over me.

I looked at him when the kiss ended and pulled him towards the bed. He looked confused but he went with it. I pushed him lightly onto the bed and smiled shyly. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

I broke apart and looked him in the eye. I kissed him again. Rougher this time. I climbed onto his lap, a leg on either side. I raked my hands through his hair and pressed my body to his. I could feel his boner against my vagina. I felt pained to make him feel this want and then deny him.

_I can't do that this time_. I thought to myself. I continued to kiss him roughly and he kissed back. Soon I began to grind against hardness. A moan escaped his lips and I smothered it with a kiss. I also groaned a bit, feeling my fire grow as well. It was dim but there. Unlike a lot of women, I did not get horny easily thanks to my old past. This just proved how much I love L.

Suddenly, L's need grew and he couldn't take the teasing. He held me, hands under my ass, and picked me up so he could turn me onto my back. He was over top of me and he made his want clear. He kissed down my neck, nipping me ever so often. I would moan in pleasure but I still felt quite uneasy.

L stopped and looked at me. "Do you want this? Or are you just trying to fulfil my wants?" He asked.

I blushed and looked away to the best of my abilities in this position. "It's fine," I whisper. "You can do it," I whimper feeling his penis against my vagina.

He climbs off of me and lays beside me. He places his head on my lap and I sit up. I pet his head like a child and he moans in response.

"Thank you," I whisper. There is no response. I smile as I realize L had fallen asleep. "I love you," I whisper smiling. I place his head in my chest and I lay back down, letting my subconscious take over.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted. I've been busy on FictionPress with a new story. My fist story on there actually. If you guys could check it out that would be totally awesome! Same user name. Manda8910. The story is called The demon Inside.**

** I defiantly don't get as much view or anything there as I do here. I love you guys. You make me feel special. XD Anyways. . .**_  
_

**please review and check out my story on Fiction Press. I would luv y'all forever. If you could leave a review on there too I would just die! **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Good morning, beautiful," a pair of soft lips were pressed against my forehead. I opened my eyes lazily and smiled sleepily at the face greeting me.

"Good morning," I replied sleepily. L kissed me softly before standing up and going to the bathroom and closing the door. I ran a hand over my lips and smiled.

I walked to the other bed which occupied our suitcases and opened my own. I pulled out a loose, beige top which had a skull design off the front and almost showed my stomach. Thank god it didn't, most of my bruises were there. I took out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and began to take my clothes off.

_I'll keep the bra and underwear on. I don't need L walking in and seeing me completely naked_. At that thought the bathroom door opened and a certain panda walked out. We both stood there in shock for a moment before L broke the silence.

"I'll just grab my clothes and change in the bathroom," he walked over to his suitcase and unzipped it. He took out his usual white long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans.

_How many of those does he have? _I thought looking at his current attire. He was wearing the same thing that he had in his hand.

"I can finish here and you can change, it's fine." I say as I slip my skinny jeans on over my frilly black underwear. He simply nodded and started to take his shirt off.

_Oh God_! I could've fainted right there and then. _He should wear tighter clothes just so I can see this daily. _I thought to myself as I stared at his very defined 8 pack. He smirked at me and I quickly averted my eyes blushing furiously.

I finished getting dressed and went to the bathroom to w rush my hair and teeth. I wish I knew how to braid or something then I could actually do something to my hair besides just leave it down. The most I can do is a ponytail.

I frowned and exited the bathroom. L was on the bed with a laptop out and eyes fixed on the screen intently. I shook my head smiling.

"I thought this was a vacation," I said teasingly sitting beside him. "Come on, I want to meet your old friends. If there's any here," I added remembering L was 25 and his only friends probably left not long after he did.

"I didn't really have friends when I was here. I don't think anybody would still be here anyway," he said putting his thumb to his lips. "I suppose some of the teenagers now I might know but they were only young children when I was here."

"They seem to worship you," I smiled slightly. "Do you visit them often?"

"Not normally, but every once in a while yes. Whenever I do the younger kids get me to read to them or something. I suppose they must like it," L explained closing the laptop finally. I smiled at him. "I really do love your smile," he whispered softly cupping my face.

"Can I meet the kids?" I asked excitedly. "I kind of have a soft spot for them," I blushed. L nodded and took my hand standing.

* * *

"R!" Screams erupted from the children. Smiles spread across their faces pleased to see their story teller.

"Hello," L greeted in his monotone voice as usual.

A single girl ran up to him and tugged on his arm. He looked down and I saw a smile spread across his face. He bent down and picked the girl up holding her on his hip. I smiled at the sight. He looked so cute holding the girl with blond pig tails in his arms.

"Who's she?" She pointed at me with a confused look in her eyes. I blushed and shrunk behind L like a small child.

"This is Krystal. She is a close friend of mine," L explained smiling at the girl. It seemed like he was a whole different person with her. Smiling, talking sweetly, picking her up? _**Like what he does with you?**_ The wise voice asked surprising me. I blushed deeper realizing I was jealous of a child.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The girl sashed cocking her head to the side, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

L's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment then his face softened. Smiling he told the girl her answer. "Why, yes, I believe she is," he said smiling sweetly turning his head to face me. He shifted the girl so he held her with one arm and took my hand with the other.

My blush deepened as kids, mostly some older boys, whistled approvingly. "What a catch!" Some laughed as some girls faces dropped but then brightened up happy for their elder.

"Congratulations L," a monotone voice came from behind us. We turned to see the albino kid standing there with Matt and Mello.

"I thought she seemed quite attached to you," Mello laughed biting into a piece of chocolate. Matt gave us a congratulations and continued with his video game he had in his hands.

"I'm sorry to break up the happy couple but I need to talk to you, R," Roger came around the corner serious as always. "Alone," he looked at me and back to L.

"Of course," L replied face turning back to stone. He turned to me and handed the girl to me. "You can talk with Krystal, alright?" He told the girl, smile gone.

She nodded as I took her and then faced me. "I'm Autumn," she smiled sweetly introducing herself. I looked above her head and smiled.

_I guess everyone has an alias around here_. I thought looking at her name and trying my hardest to ignore her lifespan. I hate seeing kids lifespans. _Camryn Kile. _

_Shit! _I thought as I skimmed over the lifespan. _December 3rd, 2006_. The kd couldn't be over 5 or 6 now. She will never know what it feels to fall in love. How it feels to get your heart broken. First date, first kiss, wedding, be a parent; she won't experience any of that. I felt a tear roll down my cheek followed by a small hand.

"Don't cry, R will be back soon," she smiled wiping away the tear. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I laughed fighting back tears. If only she knew why I was crying.

"Thank you, I don't know why I'm crying," I lie smiling at the girl. "So how are you and R so close?" I ask her wiping away a couple more tears.

"I'm his little girl!" She beamed taking me off guard. She can't possibly mean. "The boys were picking on me one time and I ran into him while I was running away. He made them stop and I have always been grateful to him. Whenever he visits us he takes me for ice cream and always asks if the boys are still at it," she smiled and I sighed in relief.

"Well isn't he nice," I laugh. "Do you mind if I come get ice cream with you guys sometime?" I asked smiling.

"Of course!" She beamed happily. "It's just down the street. Maybe we can go tomorrow!" She bounced in my arms.

"I'll talk him into it," I winked at her and she smiled laughing. I laughed back and sat on the couch in the room. He other kids had gone back to playing, enjoying their break time.

"Could you help me make a castle?" A little boy asked me pointing to a box of blocks.

"Of course," I smiled getting down on the floor and started helping him. Autumn joined in. _What can I say, I have a soft spot for kids._

* * *

**L's POV **

"Please take a seat," Roger gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I obeyed and sat.

"I hope I am not in any kind of trouble here," I said in my usual monotone voice.

"I assure you that is not the case," Roger assured. He paused before continuing. "We have a new child."

I looked at him confused. _He called me to talk about getting a new foster kid_. "What about it?" I asked confused.

"She has refused to come to classes, she creates a ruckus with her music and is a bad influence to the children. I was hoping you could speak to her. I thought you may be able to connect with her," Roger explained slowly, describing the rebel child.

"Are you implying I was a bad child when I went here?" I asked partially offended.

"Nothing of the sorts," Roger quickly explained. "Your intelligence level is quite alike so simply thought you could reach her better then others here. I would have asked Near but he is even less social then you were Amgen you were here," he let out a small laugh which sounded very unnatural.

"I understand," I say slowly a little confused about one thing.

"Is there something you are still confused about?" Roger asked harshly.

"Has the order of my successors changed at all?" I asked almost sure of the answer already.

"Yes," Roger answered in all seriousness. "The new child is now first in line to be your successor. Near is second, Mello third, Matt forth, and so on," Roger stated matter-of-factly.

"I see. Is there a certain time you would like me to talk to her?" I ask wanting to get all details possible.

"We will be having a meeting with the successors, yourself and I tomorrow," he explained."You may invite Krystal, if you'd like," he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you," I reply standing and bowing formally. "I shall leave now," and with that I left to see my girlfriend. _I liked the sound of that. _My _girlfriend_.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry guys! I haven't posted in so long! I've just been really busy and when I wasn't busy I was, well, I was just lazy. But I'm back now and I made this chapter extra long for ya guys. I'll try to get another chapter up by Monday if I don't there will definitely be one by next weekend if not two or three. **

**Ok so if you guys could go on fiction press and read my story and maybe leave core view I would be so grateful. I also have my first ever lemon on there to! **

**I also now have an Instagram if you guys wanna check it out and follow it. I do anime shippings. You request your favourite anime pairing and I'll post it. Just go follow anime_shippings if you want to see all your favourite anime couples. **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is kinda just put in here to early introduce my sequel. Your gonna have to read it and find out what it's kinda like so hurry up and read it! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own death note blah blah blah you know the drill. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Thank you for coming, L," Roger welcomed. "Krystal," he nodded sternly in my direction.

"Why's she here anyways?" Mello asked from across the round table. "She's not successor. Even if she went here, she's probably not smart enough," he scoffed.

"Whatever," I dismiss him like the older teenager I am. I was actually quite intelligent I just didn't show it off.

"May I ask, where is the new successor," Near commented frthe his spot on the floor where he sat stacking dice.

"I'm sure they are just late," L answered in the same monotone as the boy son the ground. "Rebel or not, I'm sure they wouldn't pass this up."

Then, as if on que, there was a voice at the door. "I'm sorry I'm late," a female voice travelled through the air. In walked a girl around 14 black hair, dip-dyed at the end with blue. She wore a black skirt with fishnet leggings, along with black top which had a tiny blue skull in the bottom corner.

"This is a meeting for successors only, girl," Mello sneered at the girl. She obviously wasn't impressed. On the floor I could see a small smirk stretch onto Near's face along with L's beside me.

"Good, I'm in the right spot then," She raised Ian eyebrow at him waiting for an answer.

"As if!" Mello waved his hand dismissively. "You can't be a successor. Your just a-"

"A what?" she looled at him amused. She knew what he was gonna say; everyone did. She gave him a chance though. She gave him a chance to fix his mistake. "A girl? Was that what you were gonna say?" She put her hands on her hips and waited.

Now, all of us were smirking at the scene unfolding in front of us. Near, L, Roger, myself and even Matt had looked up from his game to see what was happening.

"And if I say yes?" He countered not afraid of her, or at least not admitting that he was afraid. "What'll ya do, girlie? You really think you can threaten me," he laughed slightly.

"Well, there is a number of things I can do. I could easily catch you off gaurd and twist your arm behind your back. I could kick you from below which wuiquickly also catch you off gaurd. There are to many things I could do. I'd rather not waste my breath." she pretended to yawn, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Shall we test it and see what happens?" She was now the one smirking as Mello's face slowly fell.

"Whatever," he muttered. "You still couldn't be the successor," he mumbled as he sat down crossing his arms.

"And why not?" She asked taking the empty seat between Matt and Mello.

"You're never in any classes. You probably don't even go here," he was obviously still angry and annoyed that he had been defeated by a girl.

"Actually, I do go here. Plus I'm supposed to go to classes, I just skip," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's right, young lady," Roger butted in scolding her. "You should not be skipping class. You do not have permission to study in your room," he finished.

"Whatever," she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, unimpressed by Rogers discipline skills.

"if you are so smart prove it," Mello continued still unable to believe a girl pushed him down to third.

"Shoot," she nodded her head at him waiting for a question.

"Matt, use your calculator and keep up to make sure she gets it right," Mello smirked. "I'll start with a math question. "

"Yes! I love math!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yea, well, answer this!" he thought for a moment and then continued. "What is 5 245.694 multiplied by 724.328?" He smirked knowing it as to difficult for a little girl to figure out. Even he needed a couple minutes to work it out.

"Easy, 184,481.995632," she replied nonchalantly after thinking it over for only a minute.

Mello sat looking shocked before recollecting his composure and turning to Matt. "What's the answer?" He asked slowly, unsure if he wants to know.

"It's, um," Matt stuttered a obviously impressed. "It's that. The answer is 184,481.995632." loo couldn't take his eyes off the girl how sat beside him. He gawked at her intelligence and most likely her beauty as well.

"That can't be right," Mello whispered.

"Why? 'Cause I'm a girl? If you start saying some sexist shit, I will punch you. Don't think I can't because I'm a 'girl'" she put quotations around girl and looked at Mello furiously.

"Enough," Roger said harshly. "You all can mingle another time but right now L would like to speak." That got them. They snapped their heads up and looked at the young man in the seat next to me.

"Thank you," L nodded and squeezed my hand reassuringly. After that he went on about the Kira case. He stalked about the clues and suspects we had. The successors each gave side comments here and there. Even. . . _I don't know her name_. I thought suddenly. She had not given a name and I had been to distracted to look above her head.

"What's your name?" I asked cautiously when the meeting had grew silent. "You never did give us your name."

"I'm sorry. I guess I completely forgot about that," She smiled slightly. "I'm One."

"Are you trying to be cocky again? 'I'm the one.' I can't believe how stuck up you are," Mello ranted turning angry once again.

"Not I am the one. I am 'One'" she said calmly although it was obvious she was trying her best to withhold her anger. "That's my name," _Liar, _I thought automatically.

_Carrie Monroe; Death Date: April 13, 2010. Two days after Mello and Matt die. _

_Don't get yourself caught up with these boys, girl. _I thought sadly. I felt tears come to my eyes but I quickly wiped them away.

"What a stupid name!" Mello exclaimed laughing. _He was the one to talk_. I smirked slightly.

"What about you! There is nothing mellow about you!" She exclaimed bacgears turning to him. She had a point. Mellow was to me calm, but Mello was the exact opposite of calm. He let his emotions take over to easily.

"I said you can talk when we are done. At least wait until you are out of the room," Roger demanded sternly. Their heads dfeel and they walked out of the room most likely going to their rooms.

"I should go make sure they don't kill each other," Matt excused him self before leaving the room with his eyes focused on his game.

"I'm sorry they are such a pain," Roger apologized to L. _Damn, he gets a lot of respect_. I thought recalling the respectful demonstrations L has received. "This is the first time they have met. I don't understand why they can't give it a chance."

"Mello hated me for the longest time because I kept him from getting first. Now this new successor comes and pushes him further away from first. And a girl at that. Mello, well, you know how he is," we nodded as Near finished wisely.

"Come on, Krystal," L pulled in my hand. "We are leaving now," I looked at him confused but he kept pulling my arm.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked trying to pull away, memories rushing into my brain. They all flashed before my eyes. Being dragged down hallways; where they led. I remembered everything and I can never forget any if it.

"I want to go to my room," I panicked. I pushed on him and tried to rip my hand from his grasp.

"L, stop it!" I yelled eyes wide with fear. "Let got of me!" I was in tears. There was no one around and I was too scared to actually see anything that we went by.

He suddenly let go and I fell to the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked on the ground tears streaming down my face. He crouched infront of me but didn't dare lift even a finger.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "We can go get something to eat if you want," he suggested knowing what was wrong. I simply nodded an he stood. He reached out a hand and I grabbed it. With that we walked off to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Sooo? Reviews are nice. I like reviews. So, why don't you leave one. **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"It's time to leave," L whispered solemnly in my ear. I frowned as I sat up on the bed we both shared. I nodded and he noticed my sad look. He frowned at me and kissed my forehead sweetly. "It's ok. We can always visit."

I smiled at him sadly. _How? How can I save him?_ I thought as I looked above his head. _Two days. That's all I have left with him. That's all the time I have to figure something out. _

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon." We started packing our bags as we prepared to leave. The boys will be coming with Roger to drop us off. The girl will come as well so Roger can keep an eye on her.

Camryn wouldn't come because she was to young and Roger needed her to keep up with her studies. We had spent yesterday with her. We had gone for ice cream like I promised and we went to the park. Many people stopped to tell us we had a beautiful little girl and we had to awkwardly explain the situation. After the person finally left I always turned red faced, Camryn would laugh softly at us, and L would automatically start walking without making eye contact. It was cute and I loved every minute of it.

Tears came to my eyes as I sat on the bed. I thought of how we would never have that again. Camryn will never see L, and L will never see his little girl again. The tears flowed and I choked back sobs. L walked over and crouched in front of me, a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked putting a pale hand on mine. "It can't just be that we are leaving. What's wrong?" He looked at me sadly and I tried my hardest to smile but every time I look at him, I'm reminded. I'm reminded of the little time I have left.

"It's fine," I hiccuped. "Are we ready to leave now?" I whispered afraid of my voice cracking.

He nodded and took my hand. He took me outside and we stood on the cement entrance. He turned to me and smiled slightly before leaning in and kissing me softly. I lost it. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed back passionately, not caring if I looked stupid. I never wanted to let go.

"Woah, love fest on the porch!" A boys voice came from the door behind us. We broke apart to look at Mello standing there with chocolate in one hand and a suitcase in the other. He smirked at us as he took another bite of chocolate.

"Please put the bags in the trunk, Mello," L asked him in his usual monotone voice. Mello smirked and went past us to the limo.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. As I looked down, focusing on our hands together. We had automatically did it. We do it all the time now. It's our way of saying I love you, and I'll never leave you.

"There is no need to be sorry," L soothed as he turned to me. He smiled slightly and brushed my hair from my face sweetly. I smiled and leaned into his hand. "We should go," he said emotionless as always. He leaned in and kissed me softly which I returned.

"Let's go, lovebirds," Mello called from the car. One stood beside him with her arms crossed while Near and Matt got into the large limo. Roger was most likely already in the front seat waiting for us to finish.

"Come on," L said quietly pulling me by the arm. I let him as I followed and climbed into the car. "We are sorry for the delay," L explained to Roger as he sat beside me holding my hand.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as I tried to think. _ What can I do? How can I save him? _I furrowed my eyebrows deep in thought. I stayed like that until we got to the air port and even after we said our good byes. I tried my best to smile.

"Don't do that," Nears said softly as he sat beside me. I looked at him confused. "Don't look so sad," he whispered, twirling a piece of white hair with his finger.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back automatically. I faked a small smile as I looked at him. He's such a nice boy. I looked over to One and Mello. They were fighting again. That was cute. _ I wonder if they'll. . . _

_Nah, _I smiled as One smacked Mello over the head. I giggled slightly when Mello looked at her with completely shock.

"You smacked me," he looked at her with wide eyes. "Why you little-"

"Mello!" Roger snapped at the blond boy. Hello immediately dropped his hand and put his head down saying, "sorry". One stood with a smug look on her face obviously holding back a laugh.

I giggled as Roger began yelling at her next and the both of them. Mello glared at me, seeing my smirk. I laughed.

"That's better," Near's voice came from my side once again. I looked at him confused as my laughing slowed. "You are laughing. That is good," he nodded.

I widened my eyes in shock. _I laughed? _I didn't even realize. I haven't laughed for a while. I never had a reason too. I looked over to L who had a slight smirk on his face and smiled.

"You love him," I looked at Near once again. _Why is he talking to me now suddenly? _

I nodded. "I do," I smiled slightly. He nodded as if in approval before saying I will be leaving soon. He was right. Not 10 minutes later L told me it was time to go through security.

We said good bye once again too each individual. I crouched down to look at Near. "Thank you," I whispered giving him a warm smile and a hug. He froze in shock before lightly wrapping his arms around me. My smile grew when Mello decided to speak up.

"Cute. You're getting a hug," he teased Near although it was obvious to me that he was jealous. I smiled as I walked up to him and hugged him.

"There you go tough guy," I whispered in his ear before letting go. I looked at One and Matt. _To hell with it, _I thought as I wrapped my arms around them. One pushed at me and I don't even know if MaTy knew what was happening. _  
_

"Good bye," L nodded to them as i walked back to him and automatically took his hand. They nodded back muttering a small good bye. We turned and left for the security with bags in our hands.

"Remember the back story?" L asked monotonely as he stared forward. We entered the long line and waited, taking steps when people went through.

"Mhm," I nodded going over it in my head. If people were to ask questions we had a back up to answer them.

We are a newly wed couple that has come to see our family. We live in Japan together in a small apartment. We have everything set out. We even have how he proposed. I smiled at the thought. He went full out. Fancy dinner with a band; walk in the park at night; romantic speech; beautiful ring. Basically it was cheesy. I told him it was too much but we went with it anyways.

Once we boarded the plane I instantly put my head on his shoulder and tried my best to drain out the noise. I needed to think. _How do I do it? How do I save him? _

* * *

"Come on~" A certain blond whined at me. "Please Krystal?~"

"Misa," I sighed. "I said I want to stay here." I sat in my chair beside L, one leg under my butt. We were back at HQ and Misa wanted me to go shopping with her. She didn't realize what day it was. She didn't know what would happen soon.

_November 4th_. I needed to stay with L. It was our last full day. Their last moments to remember. Together.

I frowned when Misa continued to pout. I opened my mouth to protest again but someone beat me to it. "Come on, Misa. Leave her alone," Light's voice soothed from beside me.

I glared at him angrily. I hated him. He is the cause for all of this. He's the one who will kill L. Kill the one man I ever loved. I hate with all my being.

Light looked at me with a confused look on his face. He smiled and I looked away with a huff. "Fine," Misa whined, crossing her arms over her chest and stomping the elevator like a child. She turned back and looked at Light with a smile. "I'll see you later Light~" she waved as she hthe door slid shut.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked over at L as he stacked sugar cubes easily. I instantly felt happy. I than looked over at Light and face darkened. He was tupping away at his keyboard. _Why should he live so long? He's the bad guy! L should live! _

I continued to glare at him as he looked over and smiled. I narrowed my eyes before huffing and looking away. Light continued to smile and looked back at his screen.

_That's why we have the plan. That's why it's all going to change. _

* * *

**I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I really have no excuse to say. I've been lazy and straight up Didn't do it. I didn't even try. And I'm sorry for that. I'll try to her more chapters Up soon. I'm on spring break so ill try to remember to come on her and write. I'm really sorry you guys. **

**Anyways. . . Please review. Favourite! Follow! And then review again! I like reviews! 8D **

**thank ya's! **

**~Manda**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heyo! I just wanted to warn guys this is basically L and Krystal fluff. There is Sex! OMG! -_- Imma a stupid fuck. Anyways, be warned. **

**Disclaimer: do I seriously have to do this stupid thing. I'm noth creative enough to think up a guy as hot and intelligent as L! Who do you think I am? **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"The bells are louder today," L explained softly. We sat on the roof, me leaning on his chest while he stroked my head. I felt tears come to my eyes as he said it. He left his work just for the night so we could be together. He know I've been really sad lately. I think he might even know he's going to die.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered as I hid my face in his chest, tears flowing at full force.

"I'll always be with you, even if we are far apart," He whispered in that rare soft tone that only I have the pleasure of hearing. He pet my head as I wept into his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered as I looked up. He kissed my forehead before wiping away my tears.

I smiled at him. "I love you, too," I stroked his cheek as he cupped mine. He leaned in and kissed me delicately. His lips were so soft. They fit perfectly against mine. With each time we broke apart, we easily fit back together.

Soon my arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands on my hips. I raked my fingers through his jet black hair as we continued to kiss passionately. _For someone who never kissed anyone before me, he is one hell of a kisser. _

Before I knew it, I was clawing at L's shirt, trying my best to get it off. He smiled against me lips slightly as he reached down to pull it off. We broke apart so he could pull his shirt over his head before we crashed back together. I ran my hands up and down his abs, feeling ever toned muscle. _  
_

He grabbed my shirt before pulling back. I knew why. He didn't want to scare me. He knew my past; he knew that would be bad. Instead, I took my hands from my lovers chest and shakily unbuttoned the shirt. I smiled against his lips showing him it was ok. Once I undid all the buttons L slowly slid the top down my arms. He threw it behind him as we continued to make out.

My hands rubbed down his chest, slowly making my way to his pants. I fumbled with the belt trying to undo it while continuing to kiss L.

He pulled back for a second and looked at me concerned. "Are you ok with this?" He asked softly. I nodded with a soft smile. He kissed me slowly once more as I unbuckled his pants.

I could feel he was hard. He held my hips as we began kissing passionately once again and soon my pants were also stripped. L laid on his back with me ontop of him. I smiled between kisses. He knew me. I knew him. This was our moment that we'll remember forever.

I grinded my hips into his hard on lightly as I felt my fire grow. He held my hips tightly, moving with them. I had my hands on his shoulders, digging my nails into his flesh slightly as he kissed and nipped my neck earning moans from myself. He reached around my back and unclasped my bra.

"Ah," I gasped and arched my back as my bra fell loose on my shoulders. I could feel L smirk against my neck as he sucked and kissed my neck. I sat up, straddling his hips. He stared up at me as I slipped my bra off slowly. I looked at his hands and grabbed one. I slowly led his hand up my stonach until it brushed my breast.

"Krystal," he breathed not breaking eye contact.

"Sh," I hushed him as I held a finger to his lips. I removed my finger as I moved his hand onto my breast. I moved it slightly before dropping my hand. "I'm not afraid," I whispered smiling at him.

He hesitated before he began moving his hand slightly. I put my hands on his chest and moaned slightly. He continued to rub my breast, watching as my head fell back and I moaned. I could feel him get harder underneath me. I leaned down and kissed him as he massaged my breast harder making me moan an bit louder. I began moving my hips again engulfing in the impossible pleasure he gave me.

This was different than before. It's not like when _he _did it to me. L allows me to be in control. L doesn't make me feel pain or sadness. L let's me do what _I_ think feels right. L doesn't push me. L loves me. I love L.

Not long after, we were completely naked. I laid on the ground this time with L above. I had to admit, I felt a little scared but then I remembered it was L. It was ok. L positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me and waited until I nodded to say he could enter.

He slowly went in watching my face the whole time. I stared at him intently biting my lip slightly. I kind of felt bad. _Would this still be pleasurable for him? Even after me being raped so many times? _

Once he was all the way in, I nodded telling him he could go. He nodded back as he began going in and out of me slowly and first. He held my hips as he started to go slightly faster. _  
_

"Mm," I moaned. I could see the lust glinting in his eyes which most likely mirrored my. The want for each other. "L," I moaned again.

He started going a bit faster as he leaned down to kiss me. I mimicked his thrusts as we rolled over. I sat back and threw my head back as I bounced on L's hips. I moaned loudly as he hit that one spot over and over, sending pleasurable shivers up my spine. I moaned over and over also hearing slight moans from L. My mouth hung open slightly as I gasped and moaned.

I felt my climax coming as I leaned down and kissed L once more. I bounced in him a couple more times before I hit it and screamed out, "L!"

"Krystal!" I heard and felt as L also hit his climax although he was not as loud as me. I fell limp beside him panting heavily. Our chests rose and fell in time as I looked over at him. Both of our faces were covered in sweat, our hair sticking to our foreheads. Although that want very noticeable as rain began to pour. Little droplets hit my face as I closed my eyes in peace.

L lifted a hand and pushed the hair from my forehead before kissing it gently. He pulled back making my eyes open and he smiled at me softly before kissing my lips. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed as I continued to stare into his eyes. "I love you, L," I whispered with a smile.

He smiled back. "I love you, too, Krystal," he kissed me once more before we eventually got dressed and went back inside.

* * *

**Whatcha think!? Like I said at the start this is just some fluff. I wanted do to this for a while. I thought it was cute. Anyways. . . **

**Please review! I love it when you guys review it makes me feel like my writing is actually good. So review. Favourite. And follow! XD **

**Thank ya's!**

**~Manda ❤**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hiieo! This is the final chapter! :) but don't worry, it will continue in the second one. What? Theres gonna be a second one? Did you guys forget about it. Don't worry, it's cool. Anyway. . . I hope you all look forward to it. So get excited! It's kinda short but I hope it's good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"I have to go to my room," I whispered so my voice wouldn't crack. I stood up and walked over to L. I couldn't look at him. I was to afraid I would see the numbers. I hesitantly looked through my hair at his face, careful not to look any higher.

"Ok," He nodded with his monotone voice. _I want to kiss him_. I knew it wouldn't happen. We can't do anything infront of the task force. They still don't know although I'm sure Matsuda, stupid as he is, has suspicion. It's stupid, he's the only one who show his suspicion and he's the most stupid here. Next to Misa, I guess. No one else had a clue what was going on between us.

I nodded curtly before turning and walking to the elevator. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked at the numbers slowly ticking down. When the doors closed, I leaned against the back wall. I couldn't even cry. I felt the tears wanting to leave me. I felt as my throat closed. My breath got heavy but no matter what, I couldn't cry.

_It has to work. It just has to. I can't live without L. _I stopped in the middle of the hall I was walking down. Never once have I wanted to live. I've always felt dead inside so why couldn't it be reality. _Why couldn't I die?_ With L, I feel alive. I feel happy. I feel cared for.

Images of Mello and One fighting popped into my head. _I could laugh with L_. I don't think I've ever laughed before that.

_"You are laughing. That's good." __Near._ I could tell what connection him and L had. To have L die. . .

And Mello. He looked up to L with such inspiration. He worked hard to be L's successor. If L died. . .

_"I'm his little girl!" Camryn beamed_. L's little girl. He helped her with bullies and from then on she was his girl. She would die soon, too. They need to see each other again. And if L died. . .

My eyes snapped open as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. _Shit_! I only have 2 minutes._  
_

I turned and began running back to the elevator. "Open!" I muttered with wide eyes as I hit the button repeatedly. "Damn it!" I yelled as I gave up and went to the stairs. I ran down them as carefully as I could while still going fast. _  
_

I got to the bottom of the stairs and stood there shocked. Everything went silent. There was red lights lighting the room as the computers read something. I couldn't make it out for I wasn't paying attention. I stared as L slowly fell from his chair. I saw Light with smug smirk on his face as he watched him fall.

"No!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. "L!" I fell to my knees as all heads turned towards me except for Lights. Kira's face did not look. He simply sat holding L as if they were friends. As if he cared.

Matsuda rushed to my side kneeling beside me as I screamed and cried not able to contain my tears anymore. I screamed for L to come back. I wanted him back. I wanted him here. I wanted him to hold me and tell me he loved me. I wanted his soft lips on my forehead telling me it was only a dream. I wanted people to tell us we had a beautiful daughter when we went for ice cream. I wanted L. I wanted _L_.

_I wanted Kira dead. _

* * *

_**Oh My God! That's the end folks. Tell me what you guys think of it please. But don't worry, there's more. . . **_

_**Coming soon to fanfiction: One. **_

_**review; favourite; follow although that is kinda unnecessary now. But you can always follow me. So yay! **_

_**Thank ya's (don't kill me please)**_

_**~ Manda**_


	26. Chapter 26

I know I'm not supposed to use a chapter for an A/N but I just needed to talk to you guys.

I might redo this whole thing or I might just delete it all together. Apparently Krystal is more stupid than Matsuda and Misa. More annoying than Misa and I just plain fucked up. I fucked up L. I fucked up Death Note. I fucked up everything. I understand if you guys don't like how I did the story, but if you are gonna comment about it, can you at least make it a bit nicer? I'm seriously almost crying right now.

Ive been getting great feedback about how well I was doing. Everyone said I did fine with keeping L in character. Everyone said it was good. The relationship was cute. They loved the story. I felt so happy reading those comments.

I don't usually get people saying I needed more work. But the ones I did get were always nice about it. They gave me praise with the criticism but I got a comment which was pure hatred. All they did was criticize and say how bad everything was. How I fucked up.

Oh and another thing, Krystal did not 'screw around' with L. They had sex once! And that was because for once in her life she felt loved. And that day may have been their last day together. Yes she was scared because of her past and I thought I showed that. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear about how she felt. L would die the next day if her plan didn't work.

That's another thing. THERE. IS. A. SEQUEL! You don't know what the fuck is gonna happen! I don't want to spoil it for the people who actually liked this and are going to read the next book. But seriously, don't go lashing out on me and my OC because she didn't save L. Be patient and read the next fucking book.

Im sorry for swearing and everything. This really ticked me off and me feel so bad. All of this gets to me, you guys. If you're going to criticize me about something, please don't make it so harsh.

I love all of you have helped me finish this. Those who have told me what is good and what is bad, I thank you. I truly love you all and I hope to have _One_ started soon.

As always. . .

Thank ya's

~Manda


End file.
